Tales of Finn
by coral crayon 26
Summary: The stories of Finn the human and his gorgeous girlfriends
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING. ADVENTURE TIME IS OWNED BY CARTOON NETWORK. THESE ARE FANFICTIONS AND THUS FALLS UNDER FAIR USE. ENJOY!**

 **BUBBLES IN THE TUB.**

"HEYAH"

Finn and Jake were in the middle of a fight with a steam goblin, which released puffs of steam through its steam chambers all throughout the treehouse.

"Watch it yo, that stuffs hot"

"Chill Jake, this clown is going down"

Finn leaped off the couch and plunged his new elementalist blade right into it's chest, releasing a massive surge of water to extinguish it, causing it to turn to ash and crust after shooting out a massive burst of steam at him. The goblin collapsed on the floor and Finn sheathed his sword.

"Yah ha, now that was epic"

"Sweet strike man"

"All thanks to this mighty strong beast"

"UHHHH, that's not the only thing mighty strong"

"What dude?"

"Dude, you smell rank from that steam blast"

"Oh come on, it's just sweat"

"No seriously dude, you smell like the swamp kingdom's sewers"

"oh weak"

"Look, BMO and I will take this husk to the gravel kingdom for some spell books"

"Cool I'll come with"

"NO, you stay and take a bath before your clothes rot off"

"Huh, fine but I'm using that anti stench soap lady gave you I don't have to do this again"

"Your still gonna bath if you get dirty, well more that usual"

"Whatevs"

Jake and BMO left for the gravel kingdom while Finn turned the water on and started to peel off his sweaty clothes. Unbeknownst to any of them, princess bubblegum had been secretly watching them since this morning in cloak mode, waiting for an opportunity like this. Despite having to return to normal age to stop lemongrab, deep down she still had strong feelings for Finn, but she had to wait till he was of proper age since making her young again would just result in the same thing over again. So she waited patiently for Finn to be of proper age for what she had planned.( Disclaimer: this is not the equivalent of Finn and an old lady as PB is immortal, and if Rose and Greg could do it, then so could they).

"After all this time, your mine Finn"

Bonnie then walked towards the treehouse as Jake and BMO dragged the goblin corpse away. Once she got to the front door, she used her multiplain scanner and shockwave eradicator to force all astro creatures, hidden mutants, and ice king raiding their fridge from the treehouse. This was an afternoon she wanted without interruptions or peepers.

She slowly made her way up to the bathroom. Thankfully, the bathroom door was open(which makes sense given he was home alone).

Meanwhile, Finn was laying his head back, relaxing in the tub. The soap was working as his stench was almost gone.

"Finn!"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, bubblegum what are you doing here?"

"Finn it's okay, I'm not looking, I just wanna talk"

"Couldn't this wait till after I'm done with my bath?"

"It's far too important, I need this to happen now"

"And what is that exactly?"

"It's a surprise, so I'm gonna need you to make me a royal promise that you won't look until I unveil it okay?"

" I royal promise that I won't look until you say, just be quick okay this is really awkward"

Finn then closed his eyes and made sure he couldn't see a thing. After Finn gave her the thumbs up, she tip toed downstairs and came back up with some romantic candles. She lit them after spreading them around the bathroom so the scent filled up the whole bathroom.

"What's up with perfume PB?"

"You'll see, just wait"

PB then closed the bathroom door so the scent would stay in and closed the shades so know one would see them. And with that, Bonnie proceeded to her final step. She unzipped the back of dress, pushed it to the ground, pulled her boots off, clicking the buckle on her bra which caused it to fall to the ground, and taking off her frilly pink panties.

Once she was fully naked, she poked her head in the water to see that Finn had his legs up against his waist, thus giving her plenty of room in the tub. She then stepped her toes into the bottom of the tub, and proceeded to ease herself into the water until she was in the bath with Finn, with only her cleavage visible.

"Okay Finn, you can open your eyes now"

Finn opened his eyes, and was presented with princess bubblegum naked in the tub with him. Finn was about to scream but Bonnie stopped him by covering his mouth.

"Now Finn, I know your gonna freak out, but just hear me out. Look, I know I've said that our age has kept us from being together, but I realized that I was wrong. I love you Finn, your one of the very few people I've met that understands and cares for me so much. I just wanted to wait until you were ready for this."

She took her hand off his mouth and he answered

"For what?"

"This"

She quickly leaned in for a passionate kiss. While surprised at first, Finn returned her love and leaned in to deepen the kiss. Bonnie then pressed and started rubbing her chest against him, sending chills down his body and causing his body to warm up all over. The two moved closer until their genitals were rubbing against one another as their kissing grew deeper and deeper. After about 3 minutes of kissing, PB moved towards the edge of the tub and pulled out the drain plug. Finn noticed this and quickly plugged it up with his butt.

"Finn, what are you doing?"

"What are you doing, if you drain the water then..."

"we'll see each other naked"

"Well yah"

"Finn, I understand if this is all new for you, but I want to give you the ultimate feeling of love and pleasure, and your gonna need to move your butt in order for that to happen"

"It's just, I don't know if I'm ready yet, what if I mess up or hurt you or..."

"Finn, I know your ready, that's why I waited this long. I know that your ready Finn, and that I trust you completely to do this , but do you trust me?"

Finn long hard about if he trusted her THIS much. After a few minutes, he finally let out a sigh and moved away from the drain, letting the water lower.

"You made the right choice Finn."

Finn was started to feel warm as they water was draining more and more. Bonnie started to move closer as the water was kept draining. Both Finn and PB starred in awe at the others exposed naked body.

PB looked on at Finn's chizzled chest, 6 pack stomach, firm shoulders, surprisingly smooth skin, sculpted rump, and massive 11 inch groin.

Finn looked on at PB's baby soft skin, wide hips, hourglass figure, slim shoulders, shaven cave, double E breasts, and a massive, round, soft bubble butt(of course).

"You look amazing Finn"

"You to, just wow"

Bonnie noticed where Finn was specifically gawking at

"You like my butt don't you?"

Finn blushed after she said this

"Uhhh, yah."

"Thanks, do you wanna...squeeze it?"

"Wha...you mean it?"

"That and so much more, come here hero"

PB brought Finn in close for another kiss. As bubblegum wrapped her legs around his waist, Finn moved his hands down her back and proceeded to grab and squeeze her bubble butt. PB let out a slight moan in his ear in response. After a few minutes of kissing, Bonnie broke the kiss and looked deep into Finn's eyes.

"Finn, you can go inside me now, I'm ready"

"Okay, lets do this"

Bonnie leaned against the edge of the tub, Finn steadied himself on top of her, positioned his crotch against her labia, and dove right into her. Surprisingly, he didn't feel any barrier or resistance.

"What the..."

"Remember Finn, I'm a mutant, I wasn't created with human features like hyphens, which helps out."

"Oh, okay"

Finn then immediately went to work. He started thrusting slowly, letting PB savor every moment. PB was starting to moan again. Finn then proceeded to increase his speed, causing PB to slide back and forth a bit due to the wet tub. PB wrapped her legs around his waist again, causing him to thrust a bit harder. Finn then started to simultaneously massage and dig his face into her boobs. Bonnie's moans were starting to get louder and louder. Finn was getting so passionate that he started to thrust harder into her. Bonnie was sliding so much that her back was practically cleaning the tub.

"Ooooooooohhhh Finn, yes, oh yes"

PB's moans were getting so loud that it could break glass. Finn massaging her boobs were making her feel even more tingly. Bonnie was holding him as his thrusts were getting even faster and deeper. Bonnie was gripping onto the sides of the tub as she was about to reach her climax.

"Finn, I'm gonna aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

They had both reached their climaxes and Finn passed out, his face landing on bubblegum's breasts. Bonnie then pulled him in for a hug and fell asleep with him in the tub, whipping out a smile for the best mate she had ever been with.


	2. Chapter 2

**STUCK IN MARCELINE**

Marceline was in her room, putting in a new mattress to replace her old rocky one. After she put the sheets on, she relaxed on it ti feel just how good it was. It was very soft and springy, which gave her an idea. She took out her ghoul phone and called up one of her favorite peeps.

Meanwhile, Finn was testing out the new lightning setting on his elementalist sword when he heard the phone rang.

"What up?"

"Hey Finn, you doing anything tonight ?"

"Nah I was just gonna practice with my new sword"

"Oh, well I was hoping you'd like to come over to my place for a movie"

"Sure, what's the movie, heat signature 5?"

"Nope, it's a surprise"

"Um okay?"

"I'll see you at 8"

"See you tonight"

Marceline giggled after she hung up, and proceeded to float towards her closet. She could still see the little hole that Jake made when they were stuck in her closet. What they didn't notice was that there was a box on top that was covered up by some old blankets. She pulled out the box and opened it up to her special box. A box of protections, candles, perfumes that bubblegum gave her, and a lengthy list of "special" movies for very special occasions like this.

3 hours later

"Okay Jake see you later"

"Whoa bro where are you going?"

"I'm headin over to Marcelines"

"Just the two of you?"

"Yah, so what?"

"I'd better come wi..."

Jake then got a call from lady rainicrorn on his flesh phone

"Hey lady...okay...now, but...okay I'm on my way"

"What's up with lady?"

"She was doing some yoga but pulled a muscle and needs me to get her to bubblegum"

"Let me know if she'll be okay"

"I'll be at Marcy's place after I help lady"

"You can't trust me with her can you, we're just good friends"

"She known as a sexy vampire, I think I have a little bit of a good reason"

"Look, if something is up then I'll call you and you can come over alright?"

"Huh, fine but nothing above tier 11 got it?"

"Alright, Alright"

Jake then grew large and went over to Lady's barn while Finn went over to Marceline's house. It was still as gothic and cozy as ever. Marcy was shaving the last few hairs of her legs off when Finn rang her doorbell. She quickly put her panties and skinny jeans on and answered the door

"FINN, it's good to see"

"You too Marcy"

Marceline gave him a quick peck and he walked inside( the two have been secretly dating, I know big shocker).

"So you got the movie ready yet?"

"Oh yah, this is one of my favorite films Finn"

"Well know I'm excited, lets start the flick"

Marceline put the film in the vhs player and the two snuggled together on the couch. The film began with a couple walking through the rain.

"Oh no this isn't another romance is it?"

" It is and it isn't, just give it a chance Finn, you might be surprised"

The two kept watching as the couple made it to a hotel room. Finn then started to blush a bit as the couple started to make out deeply. His jaw dropped as the couple proceeded to undress and were thrusting on the bed. Finn then realized that Marceline tricked Finn into watching a porno.

"MARCY, WHY WOULD YOU CHOOSE THIS..."

Finn was then interrupted by Marceline pulling him in for a deep kiss, as deep as the couple they were watching were. While Finn was extremely shocked at first, he soon gave in and pulled Marcy in close, which deepened their kiss. Time felt like it was slowing down around them. After another 2 minutes, they broke the kiss.

"Hmmm, delicious"

"So this is why you invited me here"

"No, I invited you fore more"

"m...m...more?"

"Yes, come with me" She whispered in his ear

He then followed her up to her bedroom. After Finn walked in, Marcy closed the door and pulled Finn in for another kiss. They were pulling each other closer, their clothes being the only thing separating them, but not for much longer. Then Marcy(who was feeling extra naughty) push her tongue in Finn's mouth. Finn was a little grossed out but decided to return the favor, rubbing his tongue across the back of her teeth. After another minute of making out, Marceline broke the kiss and walked a few feet away. She wasted no time in stripping off her clothes until she was wearing only her matching black bra and panties.

"Your turn Finn"

"Oh, right"

Finn then proceeded to undress, going a lot slower given how nervous he was getting. Marcy was a little annoyed that he stopped only after taking off his socks and shirt, even if he had a chizzled chest and six pack abs( years of adventuring can do a man good).

"Come on Finn, I'm waiting"

"I know, I'm just nervous getting naked in front of a sexy vampire"

"Oh don't be a baby Finn, even if I am that sexy, now come on we're losing moonlight"

Finn then grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled them off.

" Huh, oh come on Finn"

Finn had left his underwear on, still not brave enough to expose himself to her.

"Seriously Finn, we can't have sex unless we're both naked"

"I know it's just that I don't know if I'm ready"

Marcy knew that there was only way she could get him to drop his trunks. And without warning, Marceline unclipped her bra and yanked off her matching panties. Finn's jaw dropped as he looked on at Marceline's body. Her chalk white skin, hourglass phisique, wide and curved hips, shaved skin, a cute rounded butt, a patch of hair her over her sacred cave, and enormous quadruple E breasts. She giggled a bit as Finn just looked on.

"Oh Fiiiiiiin"

"Huh, what?"

"This can all be yours, IF you just take them off"

All of Finn's nervousness was gone as he started to pull his underwear down. But his stiff crotch made it very hard to get them all the way off. He could feel the elastic stretch out as he tried to get them off, but after one more powerful pushed, they came off.

Now Marcelines jaw dropped as she gazed at Finn's sculpted rear and astounding 11 inch crotch.

"So are you ready Marcy?"

"Let's get it on Finn"

They had both settled down on the bad and began to embrace each other. Their kisses were even more passionate than before, with Marcy's breasts rubbing against Finn's chest, and Finn preceding to squeeze and massage Marcy's butt. After some more loving, Marcy pushed Finn off and threw a old little wrapper at him.

"What the...Whats this thing Marcy?"

"Go wash it off in the bathroom and put it on, it'll keep us from having kids"

"Oh, okay" Finn was kind of blushing from this

He walked into the bathroom and opened up the wrapper. It was an old and worn piece of rubber. Finn ran it under the sink and washed some of the dust off. He then struggled a bit to put it on(partially because it has half a size too small) but eventually got it on.

"How does it feel?"

"Its pretty tight but I've felt worse"

"Now come here you little goody good"

Finn walked back over to the bed and was quickly pulled in by Marcy. She wasted no time and pushed his crotch right into her. Finn was alittle surprised at how tight she was. It was like putting preschool shoes on a freshman, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. Marceline started thrusting Finn in and out of her. The sensation was incredible to Finn, as Marcy was so hard and fast. Finn wanted to contribute his part and started using one hand to squeeze and caress her left breast while using his other to massage her butt. Marcy then started to lick Finn's shoulder and his upper arm, which made chills go down his spine. Marcy was moaning VERY loudly into Finn's ear from the sensations of their love making. Finn was starting to feel very tingly in his lower regions, but then...

riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

Finn both felt and heard his condom ripped wide open, but Marcy didn't notice.

"Marcy, you gotta stop"

"No way, this feels to good and I'm way too close"

Marcy then climaxed all over Finn's groin, but didn't stop. She was so engulfed in the pleasure, that she continued to keep going until she had no more energy.

"Seriously Marcy, you gotta stop"

But she didn't listen as she climaxed yet again, but still kept going. Meanwhile, Finn was trying as hard as he could to keep his load in, but the amount of pressure from Marcy's cave and just how much he was holding in made it VERY difficult. Marcy then climaxed again, her juices making Finn more aroused and that much harder to hold it in.

"Marcy, I can't hold my load in much longer"

"Don't worry, you got the condom"

"No I DON'T"

He quickly pushed Marcy down on the bed, finally stopping her rapid thrusting.

"It ripped while you were thrusting and I've been holding it in this whole time"

"Relax Finn, just pull out and let the load out in the toilet okay"

"Okay" Finn said panting

Finn then began to pull himself out, but right as he was about to leave her cave, he couldn't budge. Finn couldn't get his crotch out of Marcy, as her cave was too tightly around his crotch.

"Marcy, I'm stuck, I can't pull out"

"WHAT, lemme try"

She flipped them over and tried to pull out as hard as she could, but it was too tightly in

"Oh man, what are we gonna do?"

"Well it better be quick cause I can't last much longer"

"Exactly how bad to you have to cum?"

"Three times worth"

"Oh no, can't you just wait till it goes away?"

"NO, theres too much, I'll blow before that happens"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well hurry"

"BIRTH CONTROL"

"Birth what?"

"A special pill that will keep me from getting pregnant"

"Well take one then"

Marcy was looking around her drawer but couldn't find any more bottles.

"Dang it, I'm out of bottles"

"WHAAAAAAT?"

"Hold on, I have one more bottle, but it's downstairs"

"We've got it somehow"

"I have an idea, just hold on"

Finn wrapped his arms and legs around Marceline and she used her levitation power to lift them both off the bed. They both then started to float towards the hatch door. Because it was hard to steer with Finn's extra weight, she accidentally bumped Finn's butt against the side of the hatch as she made her way down.

"Ahhh"

"You okay?"

"Just keep going"

She eased the two downstairs and they made their way to the kitchen where the bottle was. Marcy grabbed and read the bottle to see if she needed to do anything.

"It says the pill will take 5 minutes to take effect, can you hold out that long?"

"I think so, just take it"

Marcy popped a few pills in for good measure, but after she swallowed, she heard her screen door open. Marceline flew behind the side of the couch as Jake walked it.

"Finn, Marcy, you guys here"

"What's Jake doing here?"

"He said he was coming over to check on his and I forgot"

Jake then sat down on the couch for a bit, looking a little tired

"We gotta get back upstairs"

"Right"

Marceline then floated back up as fast as she could, accidentally bumping Finn again, causing his load to get closer to release.

"ehh"

Jake heard them

"FINN?"

Marcy and Finn had a look of horror on their faces as Jake was making his upstairs. Thinking quickly, Marcy rushed into the bathroom and began to start a bath. Finn blushed a bit as this reminded him of the first time he saw Marceline naked.

"What are you doing?"

"If he sees you inside me we're screwed, this way you can hide and he won't question why I'm naked"

"Okay, but how much time do we have?"

"About 2 minutes, just hold on"

The couple floated into the bath after it was filled as Jake made his way upstairs.

"FINN, MARCY where are you?"

This shocked Finn and he almost let go, hitting his butt against the tub. Unfortunately, Jake heard this.

"What the...?"

Jake walked in and Marcy pushed Finn into the water.

"JAKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, I'M NAKED"

"AHHHH"

He closed the door

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"Get out, Finn left a while ago"

"Okay, again sorry"

"Just go"

Jake then hopped out the window and bolted to check on lady. As soon as he was out of sight, Marcy brought Finn back up, who was coughing and choking a bit.

"Okay Finn, let it rip"

Wasting no time, Finn climaxed an enormous amount of load into Marcy. The feeling of relief and the load filling her up felt absolutely amazing to them. Finn then layed down and started panting insanely after finally getting all of his come out. Just as Finn released his load, he finally pulled out.

"OMG, we're free Finn"

"I guess after I blew, my groin shrank enough to split us up"

Right after Finn's revelation, Marceline pulled him in for a deep kiss

"So now that I've taken birth control, ready for round 2?"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Your lucky you look so good naked"

The two then began to make out in the tub as Finn put himself right back into Marceline, the water making the sensation feel even better.

It was definitely a unique experience unlike any other, and one that they would never forget, and never want to do again.


	3. Chapter 3

**SEDUCTIVE FLAMES**

It was a quiet day in her flaming home, dusk soon setting upon the hill. Flame princess was looking over, noticing Finn's treehouse in the distance. She wanted to show her true feeling for Finn but didn't know how to show him. It wasn't easy to express her inner feelings, even if she had better control of her powers. She just didn't really know how to express her love for him.

Her question was answered when she saw two birds in a nest by her house. She noticed how they started to kiss and rub each other. After another minute of watching, she thought that the birds started to bounce up and down, but after she increased her flame to get a better look, she blushed as she realized what they were doing, and then it hit her.

"Yes, that's hit"

She ran back into her house and called Finn using the emergency phone.

Finn was in the middle of testing the plant power on his elementalist sword when he heard the emergency phone ring. He sheathed his sword and answered the phone.

"What up?"

"FINN, you've got to get to my house, it's serious"

"I'm on my way"

Finn then hopped out the window and bolted to her campfire home, casting a fire immunity charm while on his way to keep from burning himself( again). After about 15 minutes of dashing, he finally made it too her home.

"Phoebe, where are you?" Finn said panting

"My bedroom"

Finn made his way to her room, but was puzzled as he just saw Flame Princess in her bed, her blanket covering everything but her head and shoulders.

"Uhhh, where's the emergency?"

"I'm the emergency"

"What?"

"Finn, I need you"

"Phoebe, the emergency phone is for emergencies ONLY"

"But this is an emergency"

"I'm serious"

"So am I"

And with that, Flame princess lifted her blankets and sheets up, revealing her naked figure to Finn. Finn blushed bright red at her nude bod: her hourglass figure, soft looking skin( **I say looking since shes a fire mutant)** quadruple D breasts with perked orange nipples, small but plump butt, and a shaven little cave. Finn had to use all of the willpower he could muster just to look away to gather his thoughts.

"What's going on Phoebe?"

"Simple Finn, we've been dating for almost 2.5 years now and I feel that it's time I show you an example of my pure love and burning passion for you"

"I don't know, what if Jake or PB calls?"

"They're not around. Trust me Finn, we won't be disturbed" She then picked up the phone and put it over the bed so they wouldn't be called.

"But are you sure we're ready?"

"We wouldn't be where we are now if I wasn't sure we weren't ready"

" Well okay, just 1 round though"

"Fine by me, now get in here before it gets cold"

"Funny"

Finn then stripped down to nothing and climbed into bed with Phoebe. As soon as climbed in , the two lovers began to make out, pushing their lips deeply into each other as they began to grind their genitals against each other. After 3 minutes of kissing, Phoebe broke the kiss and set Finn down on top of the bed, his head resting on the pillow.

"So, are we gonna get going?"

"Soon, but I need to do something real quick, just gotta check some inventory"

Flame Princess then went under the blanket and kept going until she made it to Finn's hips. Phoebe licked her lips and proceeded to put Finn's crotch in her mouth. Finn jittered a bit as Phoebe deep throat his entire length, but didn't object as she kept going. Flame princess started to lick his tip with every in and out movement, building up pressure in Finn more and more. Finn started to grip the sides of the flame bed as he was about to release his load.

"How do you Feel Finn?"

"I'm gonna blow"

"Good"

Right as Finn climaxed, Flame princess quickly dodged and his load stained all over the inside of the bed.

"Ohhh, you got the sheets"

"Sorry"

"Nah I'm messing with you" She said as she pulled out from under the blankets

"Sooooooo, you ready to go in"

"Fill me up babe"

Flame princess swapped position with her laying on the pillow and Finn on top of her. Finn positioned himself and slowing went inside Phoebe. He stopped as he was about to touch her barrier. He grabbed Phoebe's hand and she gave him a nod of reassurance. With one quick thrust, he drove his rod right through her hyphen.

Flame princess led out a scream and made a burst of fire shoot out of the roof of her house, roasting a flock of quails that were passing over.

"Oh my glob, are you okay?"

"Yah I'm okay, just be gentle"

"You got it"

Finn gave her a quick kiss and started thrusting slowly. He was starting out gently at her request and so she could get used to it. She bit down on his shoulder as the pleasure began to grow. Finn then began to thrust harder, causing the bed to rock back and forth. Flame princess wrapped her legs around his waist and was using them to make him thrust harder. In response, Finn grabbed and started to play with her breasts, sucking on the nipples and massaging them like dough.

"Oh Finn, you feel so good"

"You feel even better"

Phoebe's moans began to get louder and louder as Finn's thrusts were getting faster and faster. Flame princess grabbed onto the sides of the bed as she could contain all this passion and pleasure that was building up inside her. The room began to get hotter and hotter from the couples love making. The glow of the flame alone made the night itself disappear.

"Finn, I'm gonna climax any second now"

"Let's do it together"

"Right"

And with one last powerful thrust from Finn, they both climaxed at the same time, their juices flowing into each other. Finn quickly pulled out and rested on the bed with the equally tired Flame princess.

"WOW, that was amazing Finn"

"Thanks, you felt great to"

"Your the best thing that ever happened to me"

"Oh come on, your exaggerating"

"I'm serious, you helped free me from a lamp, got me a home, helped find my purpose, and helped me find a new fire ruler after we got back together, you've done more for me than any person I've ever known"

"Gee well, thanks"

"Come here hero"

She quickly pulled him in for a deep kiss as the two passed out in her bed, the roof of the house completely gone, the last thing the two saw was a beautiful glowing moon.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie had suddenly woken up, feeling something heavy on top of her. As her eyes regained focused, she realized it was Finn sleeping on top of her. She then realized she was naked under him and everything came flooding back. She had sex with Finn. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled with her sleeping hero for a bit. Even asleep, Bonnie could still feel his symbol of manhood inside her. It was a feeling she never wanted to end. Unfortunately, a sharp pain came from her colon. She had to pee, badly. She didn't want to leave but she also didn't want to pee on him so she decided to get up. She gradually eased him out of her, not wanting to wake him. Finn was huge so it took a while to make sure he was fully out. After what felt like several minutes, she finally pushed him out and rested him gently on the tub. It felt so weird with Finn out, like losing a tooth, it just felt so natural with the two together. She eased herself out, trying not to fall over because of pins and needles, and inched her way to the toilet. When she sat down, it felt a little uncomfortable. Pb usually had a bigger and more sculpted toilet to make her buttocks, but she would still work with this. She took a soft breath and felt the urine flow. Her golden rain came pouring out like a water jug. She could feel her legs tingle as relief replaced the space of the urine. As it flowed, she looked over at Finn and gave a little grin. Their love making was so good, she'd wonder what else they could do. Her peace was interrupted when a door slam made her jump, causing her to pee onto the toilet seat. Jake and BMO were home.

"OH NO" PB thought as she got off the toilet

She didn't realize it had been that long and she couldn't afford anybody seeing her naked here with Finn. She didn't have much time, so she grabbed a note she had in her pocket and stuck it in finn's hat. She gathered up all her clothes off the bathroom floor and quickly turned on her cloaking device while Jake. was walking upstairs. She stood by the side and waited until jake opened the door to make a run for it.

"Hey Finn, we're home." Jack said, holding a battery dead BMO in his hand and a bag of glowing jewels in his other

Finn didn't respond as he was still asleep

"Finn?" Jake questioned as he poked him

Finn jumped awake and hit his head on the tub.

"Ow, PB?" Finn muttered as he remembered he was naked in the tub

"You okay man, your acting funny?" Jack asked

"Yah, I just had a weird dream about PB." Finn said, rubbing his head where he hit it

"As long as it's nothing naughty, I'm gonna go plug BMO in and make a soul sandwich." Jake said as he walked out of the room

Finn sat up and looked around the room.

"Was it all a dream?" Finn thought

As he grabbed his hat off the side of the sink, he saw a pink note fall out. He noticed it had a kiss printed on it. He opened it and saw it was an invitation

Finn,

Come by the castle tonight for a night of love and pleasure

P.B.

Finn blushed as he realized it wasn't a dream, and that she wanted to see him again tonight.

MEANWHILE

Bonnie was running through the fields, invisible and naked. She could have just put her clothes back on but an opportunity to go streaking was too good to pass up. She finally made it to the kingdom but kept her cloak on. After her robot double ran around the kingdom in the buff trying to find brocko(who was getting his cursed lifted) the residents were very uncomfortable seeing their ruler in the free and easy. She made it up to the castle and slipped into her bedroom before turning her cloak off. She lied down on her bed, letting her sugar water sweat soak into the sheets. She noticed she still had some sun left before Finn would hopefully come over. She decided to take extra precaution and used her elemental power to make windows of sugar and frosting covering so nothing would fly through her windows again. She then took out her phone and called peppermint butler who was fighting death in a game of cards.

"Your skills are impressive peppermint butler, but a game of shadows and monsters is a game I can't lose." Death said smugly

"We shall see death, we shall…" peppermint butler said before his skull phone rang

Death had an annoyed look as peppermint butler set his cards down and answered the phone

"Yes, malady?" Peppermint butler said

"Hey pebu, I'm inviting Finn over for some projects I got going on and I need some complete privacy so another accidental zombie outbreak doesn't happen again, can you you help me out?" Bonnie asked

"Consider it done, after I'm done here." Peppermint butler answered

"Great, remember: no one is to disturb me and Finn tonight when or we work." Bonnie said strongly

"As you wish." Peppermint butter said as he hung up and grabbed his hand again

"Good." Bonnie said as she set her phone down on the bed and rested for a minute.

 **2 hours later**

Finn had arrived in the kingdom and everything seemed normal. The candy people were at the butterscotch bar, the banana guards were trying to touch their toes(in a sense), and dirt beer guy was watching the stars with cherry cream soda. He walked up the stairs, ready for more sweet bubblegum.

"PB, you here?" Finn asked as he walked inside

He saw the castle was mostly empty. He figured she was probably getting ready when he noticed some arrows painted on the floor. He followed them al around the castle until he finally made it to Bonnie's bedroom. He noticed it was unlocked and walked inside. As he closed the door, he heard it lock behind him but thought nothing of it as it was just typical PB. She saw that bubblegum had rose pedals around her bed and saw her clothes discarded around the floor. Something then caught his ear. It was faint but it sounded like…water. He then saw the bathroom light was on. He walked up and put his ear against the door. He could hear PB humming to herself in the shower. He figured what she did for him, it would only figure he'd "return the favor". She opened up the door carefully, making sure not to make a noise. He closed and locked the door behind him and set his backpack down. He then kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks and shirt, and tossed away his pants(he wasn't wearing underwear for obvious reasons). He blushed as he saw Bonnie's naked silhouette through the shower curtain. Rather than open the curtain up and get a sock in the jaw, he waited for her head to be facing away and eased himself in through the side of the curtain. His blush spread to his whole face as he saw her naked body, the steam and water dripping down her body, he wanted to just pounce her right then and there but he restrained himself for the right moment. Bonnie was washing her face under the shower, completely unaware that Finn was right behind her.

Bonnie grabbed her scalp and moved her hands through her bubblegum locks. Finn saw her shaking her head under the water. As Bonnie turned around Finn surprised her with a kiss on the lips. While surprised at first, Bonnie embraced Finn as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close. Finn wrapped his arms around her thighs and stared rubbing her breasts against his chest. The two were increasing in both blush and passion as they started pressing their tongues against each other. Bonnie then wrapped one of her legs around finn's waist. The two finally parted to keep from passing out.

"Looks like someone found my note." Bonnie said smiling

"I just wanted some more sweetnesss." Finn replied

"Hehe, your so cute." Bonnie said

"I'm glad I came at the right time, when you took your clothes off again." Finn said

"Oh Finn, I never put them back on." Bonnie whispered into finn's ear

"You walked back to the kingdom naked?!" Finn asked

PB nodded and added a coy little smirk to show she was telling the truth

"Wow, that's really sexy." Finn said blushing

"What can I say, the thought of being with you again was so tantalizing I just couldn't keep the on." Bonnie said as he tickled finn's chin.

The two then had a quick kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"Now then, lets have some fun." PB said as she started grinding her walls against Finn's waist

Finn was even more turned on, his stick growing huge as it rubbed under PB. Bonnie was already moaning just from Finn grinding against her. Finn moved his hands down and started rubbing and squeezing pb's butt. Bonnie gave a giggle and started lightly scratching up and down finn's back.

Bonnie leaned against the wall tile and wrapped her other leg around finn's waist. Finn didn't mind(he could actually hold her up very easily, to him it was like lifting his backpack in reverse) and put himself inside her.

"Hmmmmm, I've missed this." Bonnie said cheerfully

"Me to." Finn replied

The two shared a passionate kiss before Finn started pounding his gummy girl against the tile. Bonnie was moaning loud already as Finn pleasured her immensely. Finn felt the ecstasy pump through him as he pumped into pb. Bonnie was griping onto finn's shoulder blades and nibbling on his shoulder as the water kept them wet and wild. Finn had a naughty idea and gave Bonnie's butt a hard and loud smack. Pb yipped and broke the kiss but gave Finn a very seductive grin.

"Someone's got some naughty thoughts, doesn't he." Pb whispered seductively

"Is that good?" Finn asked blushing

"In this case, very." Pb whispered as she nibbled finn's ear

Finn then started spanking her again and again as he kept thrusting into her. Pb was moaning like mad, so much so that her voice was starting to crack. Finn then started rubbing his face into her breasts, unable to resist her sweetness. Bonnie gripped onto finn's shoulders as she felt her climax was upon her. The two were moaning each other's name as their pleasure was reaching at peak. As Finn let out a final powerful thrust, pb scratched down finn's entire back as she climaxed. The sudden light headed feeling caused Finn to lose his balance and fall, the two sliding around the tub. The two were breathing heavily and sweating while the water was still pouring down on them. After regaining the feeling in their legs the two lovers sat up and Finn turned the shower off.

"Finn, you never cease to amaze me." Bonnie said panting and coughing

"Yah, you were great." Finn said as he tried to catch his breath

The two the shared a quick kiss before Bonnie pushed him back and turned around, her butt now facing Finn.

"Ready for something really naughty?" Pb asked sexily

"You mean… doggy?" Finn asked shocked

"Yes." Pb whispered

"Uhhhh, okay." Finn said blushing and wide eyed

Finn was slowly walking on his knees towards pb as she was waving her butt right in front of him, tempting him as much as she could with her sweet buttble gum. Finn started to tense up as he placed his hands on her waist. He looked over at Bonnie who was giving him a nod to go through with it. Finn aligned his stick with her hole and went right in. Pb let out an howling like moan as Finn went right in, her panting increasing from finn's presence alone. Finn could tell she wanted more and went to work. Her anal cavity felt different from her cave, but still good. It felt more narrow and soft and very tight from her clenching up. Finn had his hands tightly gripped onto her waist, making sure not to let go. Bonnie was moaning even louder than before, her body rocking to Finn's thrusting perfectly. Finn saw that pb was massaging one of her breasts which made in blush as he saw her caress her boob so flawlessly. Finn was now pounding harder and harder into her, to where she could barely keep her balance.

"Finn, I'm gonna cuuuuuuuuuuuum." Pb said

Both lovers grew wide eyed as they both climaxed, finn's hot load filling up and oozing out her butt. Pb could feeling her juices leaking down her legs as she lost her balance and rested on the tile.

"You are amazing Finn." Pb said

"Thanks, anything for you." Finn said blushing

Finn then looked on in confusion as Bonnie took out what looked like a booster shot full of liquid silver and injected some into her shoulder. She then grabbed finn's arm and injected the rest into him

"Ouch, what was that?" Finn asked

"Energizing nanobots." Pb answered

"Huh?" Finn asked more confused that before

"It keeps your body energized, the night is young and I want us to make love all throughout." Bonnie said as she kissed Finn on the cheek

"Now then, let's move this to the bed." Bonnie said as she walked out of the bathroom, gesturing Finn to follow by shaking her butt and swinging her hips, which he followed


	5. Chapter 5

Finn and Marcy were making out as they were making love in the bathtub, Marcy still as sexy and tight as ever. Finn was glad she had birth control as he didn't want to worry either of them while they were have my fun. Marcy went wide eyed and the two moaned with pleasure as they both climaxed at once.

"Awww, see Finn, I told you round 2 would be great." Marcy said as she laid back in the tub

"I gotta admit, that was a lot of fun." Finn responded

"How could it not be when your given all of this." Marcy said as she gestured to her body under the bath

"Hehe, yah." Finn said as he relaxed in the tub with Marcy

Their moment was cut short by a sudden grumble in marcy's stomach. She felt some bubbles slip out of her rear and a sharp pain hit her lower stomach region.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Marcelina screamed in pain

"Marceline!?" Finn said in horror and concern

"Wait, just wait." Marcy said as she gestured Finn away

Marcelina continued to squirm and clench around the tub until a black smoke oozed from her eyes and mouth, forming a face and finally dissipating. Marcy then eased back into the tub, panty heavily.

"What was THAT?" Finn asked immensely on edge

"That is what happens when demon pregnancy is stopped, nothing to worry about." Marcy said as she relaxed her head on the edge of the tub

"Is there anything I can do to help, you look really out of it?" Finn asked

"Just add more hot water and kiss me." Marcy said with a smile

Finn did what she wanted and turned the faucet on, adding more water into the tub and watching Marcy ease her breasts and shoulders into the bathtub. He then inched towards Marcy and leaned in to kiss her. Marcy then jumped him and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Finn was a little surprised but then wrapped his arms around her waist. Marcy was moaning from her lips and started to press her tongue against finn's. She then opened her mouth and started rubbing her lips arose be his before closing the kiss again. Finn felt up and down her back, sending chills all over her. Marcy from finally parted lips and eased back into the water.

"Huh, you taste so good." Marcy chirped

"Uh, thanks." Finn said blushing

Marcy then rolled her tongue around her lips and bopped her head up as if she had an idea. She then shot Finn a naughty smile before floating up out of the water.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Marcy said in a sexy tone

Finn went wide eyed as he saw water dripping down Marcy's hair, butt, and legs. As she floated downstairs Finn relaxed into the tub. He was still creeped out by that Blake ooze thing, even if Marcy thought nothing of it. It was just nice to have some personal time with her and not have to spend time wondering about the next self developing adventure that would make him a better person or radically change the world. He peered his head up when he saw Marcy float back up with a bottle and some shot glasses.

"What's that, juice?" Finn asked

Marcy let out a cackle like chuckle as she dipped back into the tub and the bottle and glasses were floating above them.

"Kinda, but much stronger." Marceline said as he moved her finger and the bottle poured a bright red drink into the glasses

"That evil burp still has me feeling a little sore and an awful taste in my mouth to boot so I figure a little drink would calm us down." Marcy explained

Finn and Marcy each grabbed a filled glass and cheered before sipping down. It was unlike anything Finn had ever tasted. It was tangy and strong, with a weird after taste. It was strong with a cherry like punch to it. It left a burning sensation in his throat (the good kind). He looked over and saw Marcy actually drink it rather than suck it, although it was a red liquid anyway so she probably didn't need to.

"This stuff is pretty good." Finn said as Marcy finished

"Care for another?" Marcy asked coyly

"Sure". Finn said as the glass floated back to the bottle and poured another shot into it

 **7 SHOTS EACH LATER**

The effects of the alcohol had more than settled in as both Finn and Marcy were drunk. Marcy then put the glass down, feeling she could save it for tomorrow. The two were feeling kind of dizzy and started giggling.

"See, I told you that stuff calms the nerves." Marcy said

"Yah, it feels good." Finn slurred

Marcy then kissed finn's cheek and leaned in close to him. She rested the back of her head on his shoulder and moved over next to him. She then climbed Up and positioned her butt right above finn's pelvis.

"Uhhh Marcy, what are you doing?" Finn said trying not to slur

"Just thought I'd spice things up a bit." Marcy said as she slammed down

Marcy's rectum made direct contact, letting out a roaring moan as finn's groin filled up every inch of her inner anus. She let out a a sigh before she eased up and slam back down into his waist. Finn started gripping the tub as Marcy was doggy styling him. He then proceeded to grab onto her waist and help push and pull himself in and out of her butt. Both were blushing from their naughty act, their pleasure building and building more and more. The water was splashing all over the outside of the tub, to the point where they were only waist deep. Marcy grabbed finn's hands and put them on her chest, causing Finn to grope and massage her boobs. Marcy was blushing so red it made her face greatly stick out from the rest of her pale skin. Both were still for a split second, then moaned as loud as they could as they climaxed, finn's load filling up marcy and oozing into the bath. The two then rested on the edge of rye tub. The two then gave each other a stupid drunk smile before both stepping out of the tub and trudging towards the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn felt something against his face as he started to wake up. It felt warm and comforting. He then felt something lightly poking his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw a glowing orange, red, and dark yellow orb resting on his face. He looked up and saw phoebe's burning hair and realized her blazing breasts were what was in his face. He noticed her eyes were closed so she was probably still sleeping. An idea popped in his head and he moved her nipple to his lips. He then started to kiss and lick her nipple, earning a low moan from his sleeping flame. He then licked his lips and put her entire nipple in his mouth, licking it and lightly nibbling it. He then eased his hand to her other breast and started lightly massaging it. Flame princess was moaning much louder now(still fast asleep) as Finn was giving her chest quite the pleasuring. Finn was using his free hand to move up and down her body, feeling her soft yet burning skin against his touch. It was around this very moment that phoebe was waking up. Through her blurred vision she could barely make out it was Finn and she started getting watery eyes(however that works) for waking up. Once she realized what Finn was doing, she blushed and grinned. She joined in on the fun and eased herself into him and started thrusting. Finn realized she was awake and started sucking harder. Phoebe was moaning right into finn's ear as Finn was groping her. Phoebe felt a burst of fire launch from her hair as she climaxed. The two then eased back onto the bed, sweating from their morning routine.

"Morning Finn." Phoebe said panting

"Morning phoebe." Finn said, his sweat evaporating into the bed

"That was quite a wake up call of yours." Phoebe said coyly

"Well after last night I figured there'd be no better way to wake you up." Finn said smirking

"Hehe, yah." Phoebe said as she drifted her view to outside

To her surprise, it was still dark outside.

"What the heck?" Phoebe asked in surprise

"What?" Finn asked

"It's dark out." FP answered

"Say what?" Finn said in disbelief

"No, really."'phoebe said as she pointed out the window of her home

Finn looked and sure enough, the sky was still black and sprinkled with stars and a nearby animals were still asleep

"Wait wait wait, does this mean we weren't asleep that long or that we slept through the whole day?" Finn asked

"I don't know, try calling Jake." FB suggested

"Good idea." Finn said as he grabbed his backpack from his pile of clothes and took out his phone.

"Hey, this is Jake, I'm not here right because of cosmic sandwitch time but please leave a message and the crowing kitty cactus" the machine said

"Well, jake won't answer." Finn said as he put the phone back

"Well it doesn't matter, as long as we can have more fun." Phoebe said as she nuzzled up to finn's shoulder and Finn started blushing

The two started cuddling for a bit before FP jolted her head up like she had an idea

"Finn, I just had a great idea, get your clothes on QUICK!" Phoebe said excitedly

"Uhh okay then." Finn said as he stepped off the burning bed

Phoebe started to blush as Finn bent over to get his shorts and gave her a full view of his toned cheeks. Finn put his clothes back on and Phoebe put her jewel back on which reignited her clothes again.

"So where are we going?" Finn asked

"You'll see." Said Phoebe as they two started running

After about five miles the two arrived at a series of low volcanoes. It defiantly looked different from the fire kingdom. The volcanoes looked more like dark yellow and orange than bright red and orange. The place seemed abandoned, not even fire pups seemed to be around

"What is this place?" Finn asked

"This used to be a militia ground for the fire people before we got the guardians, it hasn't been used in centuries." Phoebe explained

"Huh, cool." Finn replied

"Yah, but this isn't the best part, wait here." FP said as they stopped in front of a wall of obsidian with a single hole in it. Phoebe slipped through the hall and opened a concealed door for Finn. Inside was a long narrow tunnel. The two walked down and were met with some burning magma chambers. They were calm but clearly hotter than the magma pumps above, maybe even harder than the fire kingdom.

"Welcome to the lava spas." Phoebe said

"Wow, cool I mean hot." Finn said

"These were the royal chambers whenever the rulers came here. These pumps were like hot tubs for swimming, or skinny dipping." Phoebe said seductively

Finn looked over as Phoebe tossed the gem over her shoulder and her dress fizzled away, leaving her as stark naked as before. Finn blushed as she eased herself into one of the chambers, her breasts half way in the lava. She gestured Finn to join her. Fin quickly pulled his clothes back off and walked in to join her. The magma was like the water of a hot spring, the protection spell keeping him from roasting alive. He scooted next to FP and she rested her head on his chest. The two snuggled together for abit as the magma bubbled.

"Hmmm, so how do you think the fire kingdom's doing?" Phoebe asked

"Huh, oh I'm sure it's fine, you hand picked Flamegis remember?" Finn replied

"Yah, but sometimes I wonder how the kingdom is without me in charge." Phoebe said

"Well, you choose to leave so you'd have a normal life didn't you?" Finn asked

"I did, but I can't help but think about it every now and then." Phoebe said

"I hope cinnamon bun is doing alright as a minister in the breakfest kingdom." Finn said

"He'll do great, though I needed knew cinnamon buns could be breakfast." FP said

"Oh yah, they totally can, in fact Jake once made one using all the drippings cinnamon bun left behind to make it." Finn explained

"Uhhh, that was more than I needed to hear." Phoebe said

"Oh,sorry." Finn said blushing

The two had a moment of awkward silence before FP finally spoke

"It's nice to finally have some pleasant moments involving this place." Phoebe said

"What do you mean?" Finn asked

"Well, back before Jake came along and introduced you to me, my father used this to train different flame citizens to be my evil husband." Phoebe explained

"For real?" Finn replied

"Yah, for real, and the worst of all was this guy named Tom who was a total creep. He just wanted me for my body and status and thankfully was turned down for trying to seize control and I haven't seen him in years." Phoebe told in detail

"This guy sounds like a total butt." Finn said

"Oh he was, a total greasy butt." Phoebe said sternly

Phoebe then started kissing finn's cheek and looked into his eyes. The two were about to kiss until they heard a noise. It was faint but present. They were footsteps. The two looked around and they saw in the distance a lightly toned flame citizen in swim trunks. Phoebe immediately gasped and grabbed finn's clothes and hid them in the pit.

"FP what's going on?" Finn asked

"It's Tom, hide before he sees you." Phoebe said frantically

"Why?" Finn asked

"He made be a dingus but his fire is crazy powerful, even for you protection. Just stay out and I'll try and shoo him away." Phoebe explained

Finn took a deep breath and submerged under the fire as Tom could see Phoebe clearly

"Just stay under and hope he…

"Flame princess?"Tom said curiously

"Doesn't see me." Phoebe said annoyed

"Well well, the former ruler of the fire kingdom, guess it's my lucky day." Tom said in a cocky tone

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked trying to smile

"I was just wandering around for some pyro shards and imagine my luck to come across you." Tom said snarky like as always

"Well, it's lucky for one of us." Phoebe said, very annoyed

"Hey wait a minute." Tom said as he noticed her forehead wasn't covered and he could see her shoulders poking out of the molten liquid

"Are you naked?" Tom asked grinning

"Huh, no no I'm not." Phoebe said panicking and blushing

She tried to hide her shoulders in the lava but he saw her discarded gemstone by the edge

"Oh my glob you are, your skinny dipping in the lava pits." Tom said laughing

Phoebe was blushing so hard it made the lava look pink by comparison. Meanwhile, Finn was starting to struggle holding his breath under the molten substance. Phoebe meanwhile somehow managed to blush even more than before as Tom started to pull his shirt off.

"What the glob are you doing?" Phoebe asked very irate at the moment

"We can't waste you nudie beauty can we, you need a real man to share it with." Tom said as he started to unbuckle his belt

Phoebe felt like she was going to puke but held it down and looked away while Tom was disrobing. She had a chill of Horror go up her spine as she heard a splash and saw that Tom was stomach deep in the lava with her. Phoebe was ready to punch him but knew she couldn't without the pits blowing up.

"Hey there hotness, looks like you could use a good time." Tom said failing to sound sexy

"Go away Tom." Phoebe said angrily

"Come on, you know you can't resist my molten machoness." Tom said as he flexed one arm and put the other next to her thigh

"I said go away." Phoebe demanded

"Not without some hot sugar." Tom said as he put his hand on her thigh and leaned in to kiss her

In an instance, Phoebe smacked him in the face and kicked him in the gut

"Get away from me you perverted creep" Phoebe said with blue fire in her eyes

Tom got really mad at her action and the pits started to boil over and gush, his physical form turning blue and raging.

"So that's how it's gonna be, fine then." Tom said annoyed as he grabbed her by the shoulders. He held her face up to his and puckered up again. But before he could make contact, he felt something grab what shouldn't have been grabbed. Tom then let out a girlish squeak followed by scream as he felt his rope get tied into a knot. Phoebe was confused at what was going on but a small grin came to her lips as she saw Finn, rage pointed at Tom rise from the lava. She handed Finn his sword and he pointed it right at tom's face.

"Never mess with my girlfriend again!" Finn said sternly as he struck

A blast of chilled wind blasted at Tom, chilling his flames and turning him pale. Finn pointed it at Tom again and Tom ran off like a scared dog, squealing in pain as he tried to unravel his organ. As soon as Finn calmed down and caught his breath, he was met with a hug and deep kiss from Phoebe. The two pulled close and wrapped their arms around each other for what felt like hours. Once the two parted, Phoebe gave Finn a cute little smile.

"Thanks Finn, that mule could have blown us up and get some of me if you didn't step in." Phoebe said

"Well know one is gonna mess with you, I promise." Finn said

"Well, it seems as though my hero deserves a reward." Phoebe said as she squinted her eyes

The two started to press lips again as the magma started to bubble up. Phoebe pushed Finn into a stair of obsidian and the two started to feel up and down each others bodies. Phoebe parted lips and winked before executing her plan. She turned around and flipped her burning bangs over her face. She then nudged up to finn's front and eased her butt up to his waist. Shen then let out a sigh, sat up, and eased his rod into her rectum. Finn let out a deep groan and blushed bright red as Phoebe started thrusting him in and out of her. Finn grabbed phoebe's thighs and started thrusting her in and out at a rapid pace. Phoebe was moaning as the magma chambers started to rumble. Their pleasure was building as the two kept humping. Finn placed one hand on her left breast and cupped it while using the other to caress her cave. Phoebe was biting on her lower lip to contain the amount of pleasure that was building in her hormones(however that works). The two could feel their climax drawing closer, both thrusting faster and leaning in for a kiss. As they were making out, the magma was gushing and squirting our molten liquid around them but they didn't notice.

"Finn, I never…knew…you'd feel…this…goooooooooood." Phoebe said

Both climaxed at once, phoebe's intense emotional and romantic climax causing every magma chamber to erupt and burn through the roof of obsidian above them. The eruption shook around them and covered their entire bodies with molten liquid. The two were panting, a combination of their love making and not drowning from the lava. The two were looking at each other and were blushing deeply.

"Finn, that…was…incredible."Phoebe said trying to catch her breath

"Yah, that was…so good." Finn replied

"Well don't get to comfortable, because we're doing that again soon." Phoebe said as she scratched finn's chin

The two then snuggled together and kissed while In each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn was reaching over the kingdom, and all was quiet except for bubblegum's bedroom. The room was strongly laced with the scent of bubblegum and sweat. A trail of clothes decorated the floor and at the center of the bed was the princess herself, in glorious nudity. Finn was riding on top and groping her chest while Bonnie was caressing her heroes butt. They've been having constant sex all night and still showed no signs of slowing down. Bonnie's throat was starting to hurt from all the moaning, the pleasure was that high. Finn was feeling sweaty and tingly all over from the constant thrusting. They were so in the moment that time around them seemed to stop. Bonnie was gripping onto the bed frame as her orgasm was upon her. Finn gasped as Bonnie closed her walls tightly around his symbol of manliness and example as a veteran athlete. Both felt numb and all went silent in that brief moment, followed by a symbolic and literal flood of pleasure as they both released their loads. Both came so hard that it splashed and leaked out of them within seconds. PB shuddered a little as a trickle of juice slid down her thighs and a little down her legs. Finn was blushing red and gasping for breath. Her collapsed on top of Bonnie, who felt the wind knocked out as Finn plopped on top of her chest. After catching a cold breath, she hugged Finn and let out a small sigh. It was incredible. She could finally be with Finn after all this time. Having a man as refined and kind as Finn was already great enough, but someone this good in bed made things truly unlike any other blessing she'd been given by life since breaking off the grand wad of gum. Bonnie checked the clock by her bed and saw it was 5:00 a.m. She then checked the battery life shown on the side and saw the battery charge on her bots was drained. She pulled up a blanket and decided to give the two of them some time to sleep while the bots recharged. She programmed her door to read "nap time, so not disturb". Before snuggling up to Finn, kissing his forehead, and wrapping her arms around him for a well deserved rest.

4 hours later

Bonnie awoke to a sudden chill sliding down her waist. She looked down and found Finn drooling down the side of her chest. She'd normally be grossed out, but given all the bountiful pleasure he gave her she allowed it(just this once). She took a tissue from the box on the side of her bed to wipe it off and close his mouth. She pulled her blanket back up some more and continued to snuggle with her man. It was nice to have something like this after all the messes she's dealt with over the centuries. She felt more like a constant kindergarten teacher looking over her subjects. It was nice to talk to peppermint butler but he could never give her something only Finn could give. There were moments like this where she felt bad knowing braco was off sleeping with her robot double and never giving him a proper chance, but her previous time with a certain cream puff made dating her people really uncomfortable for her. She'd rather date someone she felt a special relationship with. Finn was always someone she cared about as more than an errand boy or a soldier. He was someone she could just hang with as a friend, someone who would understand her on a personal level, someone who could see her as more than just a mom or a scientist. That's why she loved him, because he saw her as something more and showed his love with everything he did for her. Her train of thought was put to a halt as she felt an overwhelming twinge in her body.

"Come on, again?" Bonnie thought

She wiggled herself out of bed, the same empty feeling being present without Finn inside her and tiptoed to her bathroom for relief. Her toilet was much more suited than the treehouses and she felt more comfort for her Fanny now than with their toilet. As her urine flowed, she checked her schedule on a nearby holo-screen and cleared her schedule for the day. She wanted to be with Finn, no exceptions for the day. She felt a chill brush by as she flushed. She wasn't really used to wandering around in the nude, even in her own bathroom. She washed her gummy palms and walked back. She saw their clothes laying around and was afraid that pep would walk in and put together what they were doing. She grabbed their clothing and hid it in their bathroom. It even pep was allowed in their, especially during her private time. Finn was still asleep which she found adorable. She veered over and looked out the window. Everything was at ease, even ice king wasn't coming in to bother her. It seemed like she would finally have a day off for once. She climbed back into bed and laid him on top of her man again.

"Hah, I could get used to this." Bonnie said as she snuggled up to Finn

The pressure of Bonnie on top of him woke Finn up. He was about to say something when he suddenly felt two large masses pressing against him. He then felt a set of legs on him and realized it was Bonnie. When he heard her give a soft sigh he decided to pleasure her a little. He tensed his fingers slightly before sliding them down her back to her butt. Bonnie still thought he was asleep, and pressed herself firmly against him. Finn then tapped the softly and mumbled her name to make her think he was dreaming. Bonnie blushed at this and kissed his forehead for it. Finn then rubbed his face against her breasts, making a slight squeaky noise(since she's gum and all). Bonnie blushed at this and giggled. Finn then went for the kill and started to lick and suck her right boob. Bonnie gasped then moaned at this, still thinking he was asleep. She pulled him close and licked his ear lobe. Finn started to giggle and couldn't hold it in, bursting out with a brief laugh.

"Seems like someone was having a nice dream." Bonnie said as she flexed her butt so Finn could feel her muscles

"I was dreaming of a beautiful dame." Finn said

"I bet she was voluptuous, especially in the cheeks." Bonnie said with another flex

"Yah, she was." Finn said, not knowing what voluptuous meant

The two started to kiss but Bonnie stopped before things got serious.

"Hehe, let's move to a more "interesting" location." Bonnie said as she grabbed a remote off her table

She clicked a button and a hidden door emerged from the wall. Bonnie gestured Finn to follow her and he followed, the wall closing behind him.

"Only I know about this so we don't have to worry about any interruptions." Bonnie said as they went down an elevator

The two were mostly silent, Bonnie giving a grin as they went deeper underground. They eventually arrived at an average looking door. Bonnie took a key next to it and opened the door. Finn was surprised at the room Bonnie had hidden. It had a mini fridge, a hated system, a giant bottle of a sand colored fluid, a unibear skin rug next to a roaring fireplace, and a black pad on the floor that looked like 4 yoga mats out together.

"This is my romance room, only for who I deem worthy of being my mate. I made it just for us to let loose and have fun." Bonnie said as she locked the door behind her and walked over.

Finn was almost drooling, her naked body practically glowing against fire. Bonnie laid down on the rug and gestured him to her. Finn just nodded and bent down next to her. Taking Finn by surprise, Bonnie pulled him to the ground and looked at him with a serious but loving face.

"Get ready Finn, because now your mine. Anything you do now, will only because I allow it. If I want you to do something, you better do it. Rest assure, this is gonna satisfy both of our hunger. Get ready for the best sex of your life hero." Bonnie said in a voice so sexy Finn almost felt like he was gonna burst like a balloon.

Bonnie walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a can of whip cream and some lip palm. She applied it and it made her breath Frost. She blew a arctic kiss that made Finn shiver before taking a blast of whip cream to her mouth. She then shot a cloud of cream in Finns mouth. It tasted creamy and sweet. Finn then went wide eyed as Bonnie pointed the van at his gear and "fired". It was 5 whole seconds before she stopped, covering every inch in hipped cream. Finn was about to say something, but all he could let out was a girlish scream as Bonnie wrapped her lips around his creamy crotch. Finn started to squirm a bit as Bonnie started licking him up and down, thrusting him in and out of his mouth. Finn bit down on his hat, even though no one would hear them. Bonnie was blushing red and enjoying herself more than she had in such a long time. Finn felt his load and tried to hold it in. Bonnie could tell from his expressions he was close already and sped up. Finn was grasping the fur of the rug, trying to hold his load in. Bonnie knew he was struggling and went for the ultimate tease. She started wrapping her tongue around him and started licking and gripping while thrusting. Finn could feel his stick throbbing and flexing. He tried to put his legs together to hold it in, but Bonnie pushed his legs back and held them down. Bonnie could tell he couldn't hold it in much longer, so she went as fast as she could, her neck starting to hurt from the rapid movement. Finn was powerless against her, her sexy body and immense pleasure causing and uncontrollable feeling he couldn't stop. He felt his shaft vibrate and his load at the head. He used the last of his strength to let out a mighty moan, the pressure finally lifting as his load shot right into Bonnie, every last drop shooting down her throat. Finn was blushing and breathing heavily from the experience, suddenly stopping as he realized what he just did.

"Oh my gosh, PB, I didn't mean to, I just couldn't hold it and…" Finn tried to explain but Finn closed his mouth and giggled

"Hehe, your as sweet as the cream, I wanted you to blow, now to get a load in my other holes." Bonnie whispered in his ear

She vigorously shook the whipped cream can and sprayed it all over Finn's groin again. She then crawled up to him and inserted him right into her cave. The cream felt cold inside her but smooth and squishy to. She kissed up and down Finn's chest, smiling as he started to sweat nervously as she made it down to his belly button. She then stretched back up and kissed him. She then started thrusting, the whipped cream keeping them lubricated and fast. Finn was in a state of primal bliss, Bonnie's pleasuring making him feel like a hug wolf again. Bonnie saw he was enjoying himself and straighten up her posture. She was now undeniably dominating Finn, her man getting all the pleasure now. She grabbed Finn's wrists and rubbed his hands up and down her face. Despite all his hard and dirty work, Finn still had his moms soft hands. She then placed his hands on her breasts.

"You know what I want Finn, so don't be afraid to squeeze hard." Bonnie said

Finn did what she said and squeezed her girls, earning him a hard moan out of Bonnie. Finn started to massage and lightly pinch her nipples, trying to please her the best he could from this position. Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip, the ecstasy of their actions filling her muscles and veins. She felt her climax approaching, causing her to thrust even harder and faster. Both lovers were curling their toes, bonnibel moaning and Finn chewing on his hat. Finn felt Bonnie grab his wrists again and pushed them further into her jugs. Finn squeezed them even harder, her nipples pressing flat against his Palms. Bonnie was having trouble breathing, the passion was jut so strong. Her body tended up, her cave clenching right around Finn as the moment finally happened. Both roared with pleasure as they climaxed, the whipped cream mostly melted and oozing down Finn's thighs. Bonnie felt alittle light headed and rested on Finn's chest, her passion still burning. She grabbed 2 cream sodas and sipped up hers almost instantly. She then opened Finn's and poured it in his mouth. He gulped as fast as she was Pouring as he didn't want to get his hat sticky. The soda gave him a jolt of pep as Bonnie got up. She grabbed the whipped cream again and sprayed the rest of it on Finn and her butt. She waged it like a dog in front of Finn and made a pouting face.

"I know you've been waiting for this, so do it like the animalistic stud you are." Bonnie said as she swayed her butt in his face

Finn did what she said and went for it, inserting himself right into her cavity. Bonnie let out a shriek followed by a moan from feeling Finn's manhood going way up her butthole. There's no denying nothing would get out of her now, even if she needed to. Finn moved in a counterclockwise motion, rubbing the cream into her rectum which got a shudder out of PB. Finn then took a deep breath, motioned his fingers on her thighs, and started thrusting. Finn felt sore in the pelvis but did what Pb asked for, no matter how much it ached. Pb was blushing and gripping the fur of the rug as Finn's passion penetrated her bountiful behind. She had to keep herself from drooling at the pleasure. She looked back and saw that Finn was struggling to keep going(their night of fun took a lot out of him, even with the rest and robots).

"We can't have that." Pb thought as she looked over to the black floor

She reached over and clicked the pad. A green blip of light pointed and blasted them, fully recharging their bots. Finn felt the surge almost immediately and started plowing into her with full force. He was thrusting so hard that whipped cream was swooshing out and Pb started to feel her breasts fold up and almost smack her face. This was the kind of animalistic love Pb was looking for. Both were gripping tight as their climax was close. Pb felt her neck pain peer in and out as the boys were numbing the pain and Finn felt so hot in his groin that even a sight slow down would ruin the whole experience. Both felt time stop around them and a moment of complete silence, broken from their moans as both climaxed hard. Bonnie's went all over the rug, blending in with the fur, while Finn's was oozing out of Bonnie's cheeks and sending chills down her legs. Finn pulled out and was blushing like a fat man running. He felt like all the heat and energy was sucked out of him, even next to a fire.

"Now that was great. You really held out Finn." Pb said as she started tapping the black floor

A sudden shower head materialized from the bottom up and four walls surrounded it

"Come on, let's wipe this cream off, and maybe we can make out under the water." Bonnie said as she helped Finn up and both walked under the hot water


	8. Chapter 8

Finn was mustering quite a bit just to open his eyes. His muscles were sore and stiff, his stomach felt punctured, and he was getting through one of the worst headaches of his life. He was experiencing his very first hangover. It was torture on him, which is really saying something given the stuff he deals with . If he'd known overdosing would do this to him, he wouldn't of had so many drinks. He had to have a girlfriend who loves this stuff, figures. After fighting monsters, demons, stopping wars, saving the planet, and defeating his symbol of death more than once, it was a sexy naked vampire and half a bottle of strong wine that brought him to his knees. And speaking of which, he barely craned his neck over to see Marcy was naked and still asleep, probably about to feel as much like broken heated glass as he would. Finn just wanted to lay in bed until the pain went away. It was like every second his thoughts were pulsing his brain, every muscle felt like it was about to snap off, his stomach ready to rupture and decay from inside him. He better understood now than ever what it felt like to be punched and stabbed by himself like his many foes have. Finn suddenly had to pee, and debated with himself long and hard as to whether or not he wanted to get up. He finally decided to as wetting the bed would just be gross. Trying to get up felt as easy as bending glass without breaking it. He felt every nerve in his head slosh and bang against his skull. He moved slowly as possible to keep his headache from worsening. After what felt like an hour, Finn finally reached the toilet. He couldn't muster the power to bend down and lift up the seat so he just aimed carefully and shot. The simple task of standing still to pee felt like agony on his sore pelvis. He knew Marcy was strong, but this was just absurd. He finally finished up and made sure not to hit the seat. He walked slowly to the sink and washed his hands before walking back to the bed. He laid himself down carefully and rested on the pillow. Marcy looked relatively peaceful, but was gonna feel like the nightosphere when she woke up if Finn was any indication. He rested his head and tried to drift back to sleep. Darkness surrounded him as he suddenly was surrounded by limestone. He saw a blue eyed shadow figure wall up.

"The bell will cleanse the spirit, the moonlight shines the way for those who need it."

Finn then felt the floor become water and washed him away to the end of a light. Finn then woke up, feeling slightly better but still woozy. He looked over and Marcy was still asleep. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw he was asleep for about 5 hours. He slowly lifted up, too sore to even reach for his clothes and tried to climb down the ladder as carefully as he could. He just barely made it to the kitchen before he felt his stomach twist and threw up in the sink. He felt around before turning the sink on and letting his puke drain away. Finn slid down to his knees as he kept puking. His throat burned from the stomach acid he hurled up. He finally finished after his stomach was halfway up his chest. He trudged up and managed to grab some aspirin. He took 2-3 pills and filled down some fresh water. He held still, making sure not to vomit again. He eased his way up to Marcy's room(stupid ladder) and settled back down, this time pulling the blanket up over them and going back to sleep.

Finn was now suddenly in the limestone cave again, a massive door in front of them. It showed a naked man and woman hugging

"Only true passion will bring the end of mindless lust"

Finn suddenly woke up to a screaming Marceline. Granted he felt a lot better(still stuff and numb in many places) but Marceline sounded far worse than he did 7 hours ago. She was gripping her gut, black vapor coming out her mouth and nose.

"Oh my glob, Marcy!" Finn said

"Ahhh, it's coming." Marceline said

A giant screaming cloud resembling a misshapen face ripped out of Marcy and evaporated into thin air. Marcy then gripped her head as her hangover was settling in.

"Oh grob, I drank too much." Marcy said

Finn was still in total shock at that "thing" coming out of her breathing tubes, even if she seemed relatively unfazed by it.

"What the, I've been asleep all day?!" Marcy asked Finn in confusion

"What was that freaking cloud thing?" Finn asked, still horrified

"That was just demon remnant, nothing to worry about, ahhhhh my head." Marceline said as she rubbed the sides of her head

Finn was still a little uncomfortable about it, especially with his weird dreams. He's been through enough to know his dreams aren't just dreams anymore. Marcy floated up and flew down, probably to get some aspirin like Finn got a few hours back. Finn was still worried and followed her, despite his aches and queasy feeling. He just made it down when he saw Marceline on the floor squirming, several of those misshapen demons pooling out of her. She was cradling like a toddler as the last ones evaporated. Finn ran over and turned her towards him. She was panting and drooling, barely looking up at Finn.

"Finn, this is serious now." Marcy said as she floated up and grabbed some aspirin at last.

"Should we call Dr.princess, or maybe peppermint butler?" Finn suggested

"No Finn, this is a problem for the netherworld." Marceline said as she took about 4 pills

"Say what girl?" Finn asked

"It's because I'm half demon and filled with vampire souls, this only happens to my dad when he sucks up duets of souls in love, but I think the same effect occurs because we had such hard sex or "love making" like a bunch of cheap poets say it." Marceline explained

"So your puking up smoke when your in love?" Finn said , still confused

"Kinda, demons can't experience love to this degree as it rots their insides, but since I have other souls I thought I could handle it, but I think the wine just made me more affected." Marcy said as she coughed up a black smoke ball

"So our diddling is rotting your body away?" Finn asked

"It's rotting the souls in my body, if we don't fix this then my powers will fade along with my soul." Marcy said as she grabbed a book from under her couch

"Then we gotta move, I'll get my sword." Finn said as he hopped up for his stuff

"You do that, let my find the right, aha, here we go." Marcy said as she found the page she needed

Finn came down with his sword and underwear on, Marcy looked over while he was putting g on his pants and floated over.

"No no, keep your clothes off." Marcy said as she stopped Finn from putting on his shirt

"Wait wha?" Finn asked

"Netherworld beings have an issue with nudity, they think anyone naked might be one, it'll keep them out of our way so we can get to where we need to fast." Marceline said

"Oh, ohhh." Finn said blushing

"What, Mr. adventurer never went streaking before?" Marceline said smooshing her cheeks together

"I have, just not with a girl." Finn said as his blushed deepened

"Pfff, don't be a lemon Finn, it'll be fun." Marcy said as she coughed up some more soul smoke

Finn grabbed some water bottles and the aspirin just in case. Their hangovers were still making them suffer so it's better to be safe then sorry. Marcy set the book down on the page and it glowed purple

"And between you and me, I go streaking all the time while invisible." Marcy said as she hugged Finn

Finn blushed as the page sucked them in. Finn felt like he was being scrambled into powder and sucked through a straw. If he wasn't with Marcy right now, he'd like all over the wherever they were. He suddenly felt solid ground again as he rematerialized into place. Both fell over and groaned over their aching heads.

"Ahhhhh, I forgot how much hangovers blow." Marceline said as she trudged to get up and coughed some smoke soul

Finn took a minute before letting the netherworld sink in. It was a land full of black smoke skies, gas masked looking skeletons and monsters, and a colorful flame in the far distance. The ground beneath him felt like wet sand, and the essence of mayhem filled the air. A group of those weird demons were surrounding them, looking like they were clinging to the walls and dead trees around them. Finn held out his elemental sword, ready to strike. Marcy grabbed his arm and changed the fire setting to a candle glow. The monsters hissed as the glow illuminated their naked bodies. Marceline started jumping up and down, her breasts jiggling up and down. She nudged Finn to jump too, and Finn complied despite his embarrassment. The creatures looked on in horror at their bouncing parts

"Uncovered skin, harpies!" One shrieked

"HARPIES, fall back, fall back." Another monster hissed

They all scurried away from them like rats, leaving them alone in the weird realm.

"See, these guys hate harpies, so as long as we're naked it's smooth sailing." Marcy said as she looked at a map she brought

"So what if we run into any actual harpies?" Finn asked as he adjusted the glow on his sword

"Harpies are dumb, they think as long as your nude your one of them." Marcy explained

"How does that work?" Finn asked

"They base their tracking by sound and movement, of its hindered in a way only cloth can, they know your not own of them, like these idiots could figure that out." Marcy said as she took some aspirin and water

The two spent about an hour walking, occasionally running into a monster that ran from them. Finn was taking notice of how parallel the netherworld was to the nightosphere. It was more calm and cold where the nightosphere was chaotic and insane. It was more unsettling but not as dangerous. The two finally arrived At that rainbow flame, it's swirling g colors matched with its comforting warmth. Suddenly, 4 instruments had risen above it along with a text.

"The hand will feel pain and scorch, tonight the music plays a key as the torch, the proper tool will command if right, your journey relies on the glow of which night."

"Uhhhhh I forgot about this stupid riddle." Marcy said as she sneezed out more soul smoke

"We gotta get the right instrument, but which is it." Finn said as he looked at them

There laid a guitar, a caroling bell, a trumpet, and a recorder. Finn was stumped until he remembered the being in his dream. He thought hard about last week while fighting a flying troll shark. It rose up to strike during a mostly glowing moon. That meant tonight was a full moon. Finn grabbed the bell and the fire chucked some cinders into it, giving them a makeshift torch.

"Nice skills Finn." Marceline said

"Thanks." Finn said blushing a bit

The two continued walking, the torch illuminating a clearer path with less beings and less chilling surroundings. Occasionally a rogue harpie would attack, but Finn froze it and crushed it. He even took out a swarm of pretty stupid harpies with a tornado. Marcy took notice of how that stiffened him up. But this wasn't the time as she was getting sicker by the minute. The fire felt almost like a warm blanket when your first born, resting in your mom's hands. It was nice, almost otherworldly to him. The two then arrived at a shrine where another text appeared.

"The body and soul intertwined, you seek the goblet divine, to remedy the spirit within, you must show passion without sin."

"Well, you got the last one right, what the dingus does this junk mean." Marcy said as she started to cough up more smoke and looked considerably more woozy

"Hmmmmm, I think I got it." Finn said as he laid down next to her

Finn then kissed Marceline, wrapping his arm around her neck. She was getting into it, but stopped as she puked up a patch of grey smoke

"Finn, this is no time for love, my soul is getting rotten now." Marceline said

"No it is, the text said we need passion without sin. We got in this mess because we were both hornet dogs for each other, but through sex out of love can you be cured." Finn explained

"So your saying we need to have sex to cure me." Marceline said as she choked on some soul

"Yah, But out of love and passion." Finn said

"Well, you lead then."Marcy said as she coughed up more gunk

"Okay, this is for you Marcy." Finn said as he inserted himself in

Finn started thrusting, causing Marceline to moan as she started to feel light headed from her lack of soul. Finn was pleasuring her body up and down, making how much he cared for her very clear. Marcy was starting to get drowsy, The sex keeping her awake. Finn was sucking her left breast and feeling up her left leg. Finn was keeping his mind entirely on Marceline and saving her. He was focusing on everything they've been through and how much he meant to her after all this time. Their moans were starting to attract attention, but everyone was still terrified of them that no one drew closer.

"Oh glob, their mating." One creature

"Those harpies are disgusting." Another said

Marceline moaned very loudly, spooking them all away as they thought she would attack. Marceline feel much more care and precision from Finn this time around, almost like he was choosing his movements carefully while banging her. Both were still hurting from their hangovers, but Marcy was mostly incapacitated and Finn was willing to suffer to save her. Finn moved up and kissed her, their bodies tending up as they both climaxed. Both their headaches were screaming with pain, but their attention was driven on Marcy. Her stomach(or rather her womb) was glowing. White steam came out her belly button to form what looked like a newborn infant. The infant giggled before phasing back into Marcy and casing her body to glow. Her ailments were healing and and the Black smoked reformed inside her to their original states. Marcy floated up, smiling at Finn and hugging him.

"So you love me Huh?" Marceline said in her typical tone

"Yah, I do." Finn said blushing and returning the hug

The goblet then filled with a glowing liquid, it's warmth similar to the flame.

"This will get us home, let's go Finn." Marcy said as she drank half of the goblet

Finn drank the other half and the netherworld around them melted away. Finn suddenly get the carpet of Marceline's home again and saw they were back.

"Woof, that was something huh Finn?" Marcy said as she grabbed some fruit punch from her fridge

"Yah, could have used more monster slaying." Finn said

"Well danger is your turn on." Marcy said as she chucked a fire cracker off the top of her fridge at Finn

Finn sliced it with the air strike of his blade. Marcy chucked several more and Finn strikes them all, occasional sparks going off on his shoulder or foot.

"What are you doing?" Finn said with his sword still in hand

"Getting you in the mood." Marcy said as she pointed at his groin

Sure enough, it was half hardened and pointed at Marcy. Finn blushed bright red, so red that Marceline was half tempted to taste him. Instead she pushed him onto her couch and kissed him.

"You were hard the every time you fighting, so I felt some extra peril would get you in the mood, now let's show just how much we love each other." Marceline said as she climbed on top of him and kissed him. Finn complied, feeling both arousal and love in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Finn and Phoebe were chatting while wandering around the burning tours still in the nude. Phoebe was still trying to contain herself after what Finn did to one of her former suitors.

"I didn't even know they could bend that way." Phoebe said

"Neither did he until today, no pepper puff is messing with my girl." Finn replied

Phoebe giggled and blushed as the two kept walking to where Finn wanted to show her. After the lava springs Finn wanted to show Phoebe a place he said she would love and only now he could take her to since she had full control of her powers. It was around the more obsidian heavy areas around the pits, far away from the old kingdom. It was lookin more like a traditional area Finn would go to for flute practice or trying out a new sword. Finn didn't even know this place was connected to this area until he recognized the dry patches of dirt and dead mint trees around the area. The two arrived at a purple, waterfall shaped rock that covered the top of the cliff

"Watch this." Finn said as he unsheathed his elemental blade

Finn started to make weird humming sounds and a blue eye emerged from the hilt and shot a blue beam at the purple cliff. It started to rumble and shake until a hidden door appeared itself to them

"Wow." FP said

"After you malady." Finn said politely and bowing slightly to her

"Ooohhh, such a gentlemen." Phoebe said as she kissed his head and walked in

Phoebe's eyes grew big in amazement at what she saw. It was a massive spring of dozens of different colors. It had small waterfalls mixing and matching different colors together. Bubbles of bright blue, out ch black, shining silver, rigorous red, yelling yellow, amazing orange, and dark pink surrounded the air. It honestly looked more like a candy factory than anything else.

"Finn this is beautiful, what is all this?" Phoebe asked

"I call it colorfalls, it's filled with magic water of a bazillion different colors with magical abilities." Finn explained

Phoebe dipped her finger in a pink pool, and rather than stinging from the extinguish in her skin, it felt nice. It was like a thinner lava pool that caressed and soothes her hand like a kiss. She spent the next half hour trying out different colors with different effects. One made her hand feel cold(in a good way), one turned her legs into a mermaid tail, one turned her eyes into insect eyes, and one made her flame skin look all squishy and fleshy like Finn's. Finn was relaxing in a clear pond(fairy water) and watched her enjoy the ponds. It was especially fun as even with her powers stabilized, Phoebe always felt a little sting or occasional "burn" when she tried learning to swim in much thinner water than what she was used to(as lava was as thick as soup or mud). Phoebe was turning her tongue into a snake when she saw another one of those hardened waterfalls.

"Hey Finn, there's another cliff." Phoebe said as her tongue turned back to normal

"Oh this is the best one." Finn said as he elemented the fall and revealed a new room. It only had one color, a semi clear milky white liquid that was in a small pool.

"What's so special about this room?" Phoebe asked

"Jump in and see." Finn said as he walked to the middle of the pool

Phoebe didn't object and jumped in. In a lightning second, her ankles ignited the liquid and it surrounded them both. It wasn't like her normal fire though. This was a fire unlike anything ever felt, even for her. A burst of colors(even more than in the previous room) filled her eyes. Her body felt weightless and pleasured from every cinder to every torch. She was in a state of bliss never before achieved, except for her time with Finn. She felt almost like she was like Finn…human. She suddenly felt Finn's arm pull her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed. Phoebe was still in that state of bliss but found enough awareness to wrap her arms around his back and legs with him(one with his left leg, and the other around his waist). This was what it felt like to be in harmony with the world. She felt like nothing could hurt her or bring her misery again. Her passion with Finn made her the happiest entity in the world. Finn slipped himself inside her, causing something mind bending to happen. Phoebe felt pleasure and love unlike anything ever felt before. Finn's thrusting enticed her body beyond her normal comprehension. All the contained pleasure she had in their previous romps was released and blanketed them. It was like her mind and soul was experiencing the same pleasure as her body. From what she could understand, Finn was sucking on her left breast and combing his free hand through her blazing hair. Phoebe felt the pleasure practically taking and digging into her mind. It was like reaching nirvana. She regained enough awareness to feel her climax coming close. She felt her body pulsate with pure bliss and her aura of pleasure erupt all around her.

Everything suddenly came back to her. She and Finn were on the floor next to the pool. He was laying on top of her with a cute grin and looked completely burned out. He laid next to her, panting heavily. She looked down and saw a small pool of her load, blushing that the experience made her erupt like this. She scooted over to Finn and hugged him.

"Finn that was amazing, what was it?" Phoebe asked

"I don't know, I dropped a lantern and entered some crazy universal plain and thought you would love it.

"Well I did, and we've gotta do that again." Phoebe said coughing a bit

"It takes 4 hours before we can do it again." Finn said

"Alright, you and I will just have to pass the time." Phoebe said as she climbed on top of Finn

"Yah, let the time fly by." Finn said before they started to make out again


	10. Chapter 10

Deep below the candy kingdom, Finn and Bonnie were still going at it full blast in her secret playroom. Finn was sitting in a chair with Bonnie plowing him endlessly, her muscles tensing and screaming from their love. Finn bit his lower lip as his muscles began to condense from what was coming. Finn grabbed Bonnie's butt and squeezed it as hard as he could. Both climaxed, Bonnie moaning louder from the pain of Finn gripping her booty. Bonnie suddenly went jelly and fell to the ground while Finn was resting in the chair and sweating like he just ran through the desert. Bonnie used what little strength she sill had to turn the shower on and hose them off. Her robots were drained again, her body like banged up metal inside stretched out rubber as a result(she was too tired but sensible analogies). From her wall clock, she saw it was 10:30. She cracked a smile as she and Finn were making love all day long. She felt shy and giddy that Finn still wasn't sick of her. She had to lean on her side, her butt still sore from Finn's idle hands and still too out of breath to lay on her chest. The warm water made her feel good enough to sit up and make a lazy chair for her and using the bots to move Finn from his chair next to her.

"Come here hero." Bonnie said as the gasping Finn was settled next to her.

Finn smiled and snuggled close to her. She kissed him on the forehead and rested her head on him.

"The bots still need a few hours to recharge." Bonnie said

"Yah, I think we do to." Finn said as he finally caught his breath

"Good idea." Bonnie said as she poked the chair and a blanket materialized over them. The two wrapped their arms around each other and drifted to sleep.

12 hours later

Finn woke up feeling sore but peppy. He had his chin resting on Bonnie'a shoulder, it felt warm and gummy(of course). He nuzzled it a little before resting by her side. He started to wonder how Jake was doing and whether or not he'd suspect where he's been the last few days. If there was an emergency so bad that he'd need him then he would have called by now. As long as he didn't come home to Jake and a house full of weird breakfast foods again it'll be fine. Bonnie yawned right in Donna face as she started to wake up herself(it smelled like taffy). She greeted finn with a kiss and a smile which made him blush almost as pink as her.

"Morning my stud of ooo." Bonnie whispered in his ear

"Morning PB." Finn replied

"Are you ready for some more fun, because I have something extra special in mind for you today?" Bonnie asked in a sexy voice

"Anything for my girl." Finn said with a bit of blush

Bonnie stood them both up and gave Finn another soda to make sure they were set. After the pop, she started squatting a bit and held her arms out like she was trying to push something. Finn looked on with amazement as gummy candies(not actual gum) shot out and formed a chair in front of Finn.

"Take a seat and let me show you some real power." Bonnie said

Finn obeyed and sat on the chair. It felt warm and sticky, but he still did as she asked. Bonnie then sat on Finn, their genitals pressing against each other as they both shared a look of pure delight. Bonnie then started to grunt and tense her muscles. Finn was wondering what she was doing and he didn't have to wait long for his answer. Bonnie's body started to shift and vibrate, Bonnie started to sweat soda as the chair started to move. Peppermints and lemon drops were coming out of her pours. Finn was worried if this was hurting her, or if she was just into more dirty ideas than he thought. Bonnie's back started to expand like a blowing bubble. She was panting now, taking a small break as gumdrops were popping out of her thighs.

"Are you okay PB?" Finn asked in concern

"I'm fine Finn, just relax and I'll take care of the rest." Bonnie said

She then went at it again, her soda sweat more apparent and gum bubbles coming out of her butt. Her back finally expanded to the limit and she let out a simultaneous shriek and moan as her back popped open and a sugar wave formed around them. It formed what looked like a dome with a little hole on top for them to breath. The chair started to change to, little nubs forming out that pressed against certain pressure points and nerves around his body. Bonnie was pouring soda sweat(orange and grape flavored) that made her look like she just stepped out of the shower. She looked like she was ready to pass out. Finn knew it was pointless to ask and instead kissed up and down her face, tasting a bit of the soda along the way. Bonnie finally caught her breath and looked at Finn. She smiled before grunting again and the dome started to form little nubs around her as well. A detail Finn especially noticed was a cinnamon stick forming under her. The chair then expanded like hello around Finn and pulling Bonnie into him.

"I learned how to use my elemental powers for some naughty play, this will be the sweetest thing you'll ever taste in your life." Bonnie said

Before Finn could respond, she started to kiss and thrust into him, the chair was poking against him and striking his vital nerves and muscles. This made the moment more enticing. Their passion reaching new levels of enticement. Every thrust and kiss felt multiplied a thousand fold, every moment felt like the peak of ultimate pleasure. Finn had to containing himself to keep from blowing out his lungs it was that good.Among the plowing, Finn started to hear what sounded like paddles hitting a leather couch. He looked over Bonnie's shoulder and his eyes expanded and the white of his eyes were exposed. Pb used her powers to materialize two lollipops and a candy cane. She was using the candy cane like an anal toy and using the lollipops to repeatedly smack her butt over and over again. Finn would have said something but was interrupted when the Nubs of the chair pierced his skin and started tingling. Finn saw as sugar came out of Bonnie and started injecting into Finn though the chair. The sugar was very strong and made Finn start to feel weird. He felt more energized, excited, and turned on. A million ideas started to rush through his head, he started stomping his feet while laughing, and thrusted back at Bonnie with full sugary lust fueled force. Bonnie's plan was working as her elemental sugar turned Finn into a sugar sex rush maniac. The pleasure she was recovering from every major front was beyond all description and even her scientific knowledge. She was moaning and sweating like never before, Finn going harder and harder the stronger his sugar high was. Everything about him felt like super slow motion. He could almost see micro organism bounce from particle to particle.

"Yah finn, that's it, harder." Bonnie said crisply

Finn started to do her with as much passion as the extra sugar could allow. He was so fierce that he didn't even notice how sticky they were getting. The chair was wobbling like a tuning fork was shoved into it. Bonnie was starting to get red marks from the spanking and the candy cane lost all the red dye but she didn't care, it felt too good. The sugar was making them so hyper neither could hold any body part still. Bonnie was fiddling her fingers on Finns shoulders and feeling his back with her toes while Finn was groping her breasts and peeling layers of the gummy candy off one of the chair legs.

"Finn, I'm almost there." Bonnie said

"Me to PB." Finn replied as he kissed her

Pb tasted like soda pop, sweet and smooth. Bonnie loosened her grip around Finn as her climax drew ever closer. Finn saw the last bit of sugar rush inside him which made him thrust faster than Bonnie could react. It was so fast she worried if a sparked fire would start. Pb was raking down his back, the layer of sugary adhesive being clawed off as she went. Both felt the pinnacle of their sugar rush as it finally happened. Their juices shot oozed out of them, spraying each other and leaking down their legs. Bonnie's sugary constructs crumbled away, leaving both in the ground as the sugar crash set in. Finn was still jittery from the sugar, his mouth tasting like tart while Bonnie could sit from the spanking and anal playing. Both felt their teeth buzzing and their stomachs aching from their latest round. Bonnie struggled to input a code on her floor and a few syringes with clear liquid was injected. Finn felt his mouth lose flavor as he started to feel well enough to speak.

"I didn't know you could do that Bonnie." Finn said as he trudged up

"I'd been practicing for weeks, trying to get every sugar formula right just for you." Bonnie said

"Are you gonna be okay?" Finn asked

"Yah, just gimme some time to rest and then we'll see what other flavors we can use." Bonnie said as she sexy winked at finn

Finn picked her up and set them down on the rematerialized recliner. The two settled together and bubblegum whispered something in Finn's ear before falling asleep again.

"I love you"


	11. Chapter 11

Finn and Marceline were making out on her couch. She took Finn's advice for an actually comfortable couch which made the experience more cozy and less back numbing. Finn was teasing Marcy by swirling his finger around her outer rim while Marcy was gripping and racking his back. Both were tongue pressing and blushing(marceline had to keep herself from gnawing Finn's cheeks off). As they were kissing, signs of black veins appeared and disappeared from her skin as it crawled to her body. Finn started to grope and caress her right breast as Marcy started to pinch his butt. Marcy could feel her lust build as she wanted to pin Finn to the ground and ride him till he was red enough for her to eat and drain the from, but kept in line as he was usually able to keep her hunger in line. The blackness started to be more apparent as it traveled up Marcy's body, looking like ink in a glass of water as it peered in and out. Marcy was panting and moaning as Finn made her feel wetter and wetter, taking ever ounce of willpower to keep from giving him a hickey that would lead to a lifetime of sucking red. Finn finally noticed as the inky veins popped up on her cheeks.

"Marcy, that's that black stuff on your cheek?" Finn asked

"It's an after effect of the soul purging, which reminds me of something I wanted to do before this true love and rotting soul nonsense." Marcy said as she got up and walked to the fridge. Finn looked and grinned as she(likely on purpose) bent down to the second shelf and showed off her curvy butt to finn. If he didn't have immense respect and willpower, he'd plow into her rump right there in the kitchen. Marcy was eating an awful lot of red for some reason. It caused the black marks to look more refined and detailed. She ruffled her hair up a bit and took a deep breath, her vampiric featured peering in and out. She walked over to Finn and sat up to him with her back up against his chest. She pulled him by his chin to her and gave a snake like hiss before kissing him. As the two sucked face, Finn started to massage her shoulders. Marcy was already moaning and leaned closer onto Finn. Finn moved his arms down her neck and felt her soft neck(and marks) before moving down to her chest. He grasped her boobs and started to lightly pinch her left nipple, making her blush and moan harder. Marcy deepened the kiss and started grinding against his waist. Finn felt flustered but let her continue as he didn't want to ruin the moment. Marcy was a lot more playful and aggressive than normal, thought it might have been from the crazy adventure they went through. Marcy grinned as she could feel Finn's package started to harden and rub against her cave.

"Time to go to work." Marcy thought

She lifted herself up over Finn's tool, positioned in a way to keep them from breaking their kiss, and slammed down into him. Finn yelped through the kiss as he felt his stick go inside her anus. It felt warm and slightly moist. He was blushing as Marcy flexed to get a good feeling of him inside her this way. She then stared to rise up and slam back down. Finn started to blush as their back foot action kept going. Marcy had a face of mindless bliss as she kept going, his shaft going in deeper and deeper as she went. Her state of mindless bliss was extravagant. Her breast were bouncing and halfway towards her face as she thrusted. Finn was groaning as the sex continued, he was sure they were gonna break the couch from this. Marcy shoved 3 fingers into her crevice, wanting to pleasure every part of her that she could. Finn grabbed her breasts again , causing Marcy to cackle from the pleasure and slight tickling sensation. Both shrieked with pleasure as they came, Marcy's dripping onto the couch while Finn's oozed out of her butt and down his thigh. Both were panting and giggling from the experience, Marcy getting up and cracking her fingers.

"Well Finn, you are quite the partner." Marcy said as she pulled her hair back

"Oh, well thanks." Finn said blushing

"Now it's time to give you something I've never given anyone else, a little something only i can give you." Marcy said as she grabbed and sucked the red out of the bowl of apples she had next to the couch.

"And what might that be?" Finn said slightly nervous

"Just rest your blonde girl locks my little lover boy and I'll make you feel better than you've ever been before." Marcy said as she sucked the last apple dry

Finn did as she requested and rested his head down for her to do whatever. The black marks were now all over her and she showed off her fangs for something big. She straddled her little hero and a chill formed across the house. The black blotches started to secrete from her skin and form a sphere around them, their view of the outside world completely shut out. Finn saw as her features peered in and out from normal to demon. Her body made crunching sounds and the red she ate looked like it was staining her skin from the inside. Thunder was heard and bolts of light struck the blackness. It looked like Marcy was going to force out her own skeleton. At last she stopped, her face sweating and the red melting back into her. They were in what looked like a maze laced with darkness, colored black but not obstructing their view. The ground felt smooth as glass but soft as silk upon gripping it. It was like a realm of just existence, no worry or need present. Finn was kept from asking any questions as Marceline started to kiss him. Unlike the other times they kissed, this one felt different. It felt like a deep connection was made beyond his body's primal urges or his mind's thought of love and lust. It was like their very souls were giving each other passion and satisfaction. As she raked and clawed him it felt like pure joy shockwaving to his center of pleasure. He could feel as her more demon features rubbed and nuzzled against him before inserting him into her.

"This'll be fun." Both thought as Marcy began

Both experienced some ridiculous but fun settings more their sex and love, and even with the alternative reality plain THIS was the weirdest but most enduring scenario yet. Every thrust and movement felt like an out of body experience, every thrust and kiss like another plane of bliss separate from the physical or even the astral plane. It was a world beyond thought and understanding, just joy and pleasure for them to share. The darkened background seemed to become vibrant as their passion grew, almost like their love was breaking the world itself. Marceline was blushing so much it could be seen against the red she ate. Finn was feeling up and down her body, gliding his fingers on her back and occasionally giving her a little spank.

"Oh my glob, it's so good!" Both thought

Marceline was plowing harder now, the world peering in and out of existence as they went. Finn grabbed and started groping her breasts, getting a good handful and a firm squeeze to each mound. Marcy was so tempted to bite Finn from the feeling, but she held back as much as possible her vampire instinct. As they were going, finn noticed how Marcy was starting to look and act differently. Her fingers were clawed out, her fangs were slightly longer, her pupils were shrinking, her nose became bat like, and she started to thrust much more aggressively. This was the effect the realm had on her, making her more passionate and sex hungry. She still kept her humanity(which was good since he didn't have the benefit of an ancient spoon on him like Bonnie would), but it was clear she was craving more than red. She stood up and arched back a bit to tease Finn as she went, feeling him throbbing as her breasts were almost flying from her moving. He gave in to her desire and started to suckle one breast while groping the other. He added an extra touch by lightly licking the one he was sucking and pinching the one he was caressing. Marceline really liked it as she moaned loudly into his ear. Finn was starting to feel light headed from the world, this particular round more draining than what they've done before. Marcy had to teethe on her knuckle to keep from biting, her lust and hunger being as strong as a ravenous predator. Both were about to reach one hey hey of a climax, finn reaching one hand down and grabbing her butt. Marcy started to kiss Finn to keep from biting him, using her list fulfillment to fight back her instincts. Finn was thrusting back at her, making the word start to rumble and distort more and more. Marceline pinned finn down and went with every bit of demon power she had. She felt herself almost choke and both felt their entire body halt for a brief second of time, it was happening. Both came with such force that it could rip their insides apart, Marcy feeling the best one of her life. Finn felt numb and dizzy, like he was falling under intense gravity. He just barely looked up and saw Marcy with her fangs far extended and more animal like than ever. He gasped as her instincts overtook her and she lunges for Finn's neck. In a fraction of a moment, everything came back to them. They were back on the couch, finn was panting as he just barely dodged, and Marcy regained her posture as her fangs were stuck in the couch cushion.

"Wha, oh my glob." Marceline said as she pulled her fangs out

She slowly reverted to normal and blushed at finn for what she almost did.

"Finn I'm so sorry, I just felt so rabid and went nuts there." Marceline said with an embarrassed look

"It's fine, I kind of fight things like that for a living, but what the glob was that inky place?" Finn asked

"Oh that, that was a shadow dimension that my dad had when we wore the amulet and I got it from him when he tricked me into wearing it. He said I could keep it given all the torture he put me through and that it's normally for torture and fist fights." Marceline explained

"Will he be okay with us using it for that?" Finn asked

"Psh, he hasn't used that place in years, it amplifies demon powers but you need a lot of strength to use it, and I thought a Boy Scout like you would handle it pretty well." Marcy said as she kissed his cheek

"Oh well, it was pretty intense, but fun to." Finn said

"Well we still got the rest of the night, you wanna go streaking and freak you some prudish fairies?" Marcy said with a coy grin

"Oh, uhhh, sure." Finn said blushing heavily

He grabbed his sword and the two floated(Marcy was holding onto him) to fairy village. Marcy giggled as Finn held his legs together

"I'm keeping us invisible till we get there, I know all those mad princesses would die if they saw you like this." Marceline said giggling

"Oh, well thanks." Finn said

"Your such a dork, but I love you for it." Marceline said


	12. Chapter 12

Finn and phoebe were making out as the colored pond was bubbling from their latest romp though it. If a romance between a half human cosmic reincarnation and a flame elementalist wasn't weird enough, now they had a magic pond for cosmic sex. Needless to say, they were a very unique kind of couple. Both took a minute to catch their breath and let the pond "reset".

"Your so passionate, I can't get enough of it". Phoebe said

"Thanks, I just really feel good when I'm with you." Finn said blushing

This made flame princess blush too and she snuggled up to him. It was nice, not having about the fate of ooo or tyrannical dictators, just having some good times together. If they could, they would spend everyday like this. The peaceful moment shifted as they both saw the pool was ready.

"Are you ready to go again?" Finn asked

"Actually, I got an idea I think your gonna like." Phoebe said

She walked over to the edge of the pool and her gemstone started to glow. She took on her flaming appearance, but it was different. It was more refined and humanoid looking, using her elemental power to the fullest without succumbing to anger. She then turned around, winked at finn, and feel back into the pond. Finn looked in awe as her flaming skin made contact and a wave of the explosion absorbed him. Finn felt himself back in their plain of existence, but phoebe wasn't there.

"Flame princess?" Finn shouted

He saw what looked like a constellation coming towards him, riding across the heavens above. As it got closer, it started to materialize an appearance. Only when it was a few feet away did Finn see it was phoebe. Her face was enormous and smiling at him. She kissed his whole face and moved her head back. Finn looked over and saw her body(more accurately a body like figure) surrounding him in the plain. She held Finn in her flaming arms, cradling him like a child. Finn felt comfortable this way, like bathing in the morning sun. He blushed bright red and snuggled onto her as she took on a less human/more fire based appearance and engulfed Finn. Finn started to feel her essence around him, covering his body and her body silhouetting on top of him. She brushed her fingers against his chin and leaned in. As they started to kiss, the flames around started to shift color. Suddenly, finn felt much more passionate and started to kiss her harder.

"Yes Finn, yes." Phoebe thought

He was pulling her in close, the sensation of him clicking with her outline being felt across the entire plain. The fire started to shift to a dark green, enticing Finn to start thrusting hard right out of the gecko. Phoebe was moaning as his manhood made her body feel enticed and overjoyed from his actions.

"Oh glob, she's so hot in both ways ." Finn thought as she leaned her silhouette over and do her deeper and deeper

It was like comfort and passion mixed together like milk and honey. There was a sense of calming bliss mixed with the passionate love. It was distinct and satisfying, and they both were enjoying it very much. Phoebe was feeling up and down finn with her flaming tinder, his skin as smooth as sand after she burned it into glass. He started to giggle which made her follow suit, almost breaking the kiss. Finally, the fire turned bright blue, causing them to reach the absolute peak of desire and passionate drove. Finn was thrusting even harder and faster than before while phoebe was wrapping herself around him like a blanket. Their bodies were releasing beats of power with their passion. It was jets of different colored fire for phoebe and bursts of sweat from Finn. The entire plain stared to crackle and roar as phoebe felt close, finn grabbing her outlines chest and squeezing hard. Phoebe grabbed his hand and wrapped around it as it finally happened. The world exploded with blaze and light as both climaxed, phoebe almost hitting supernova from such passion. The two were suddenly back at the edge of the cave as the pond was reduced to a puddle with drips of the water slowly refilling it from above. It's lovers were panting and smiling at each other, sweating water and magma onto the ground.

"That was awesome phoebe, when did you think to do that?" Finn asked

"I don't know, it just popped in my head and I really wanted to try it out, it felt so globing good." Phoebe said as she leaned in closer to him

The two shared a quick blush and kiss before laying down to watch the pond start to refill.

"It's just been nice getting to hang out without any nonsense or threats, you know what I mean?" Phoebe asked

"Yah, I'm not fully used to it but it's nice to just relax and do something other than adventuring." Finn replied

Phoebe snuggled up to his shoulder to rest, but not before whispering one more thing in Finn's ear.

"I love you." Phoebe whispered


	13. Chapter 13

Finn was rushing through the forest with his elemental blade in hand, slashing through bushes and goblins to a distress signal he heard deep in the heart of the land. He struck down a vine goblin before coming close to his desired location.

"Well, this must be the place." Finn said as he sheathed his sword

He looked around at what looked like an old treehouse, a very primitive treehouse compared to his. It looked about as big as two medium sized rooms with leaves and pine needles for windows and a bunch of branches surrounding it, almost like it was holding the house in its palm. Finn walked in and used his sword to make a light to look inside. The place was filled with plants and spores, looking in too good a condition in what looked like a shabby fort. He was about to leave when he was freaked out by the figure that appeared before him. It was a floral wizard with a figure and unique design of grass and leaf Finn knew all too well. Huntress wizard stood before him, with a wrist sized crossbow pointed at him with a sharp green thorn drawn back.

"Hello Finn." Huntress Said

"Hey huntress, did you send that signal?" Finn asked

"Yah, it's important, so I'll kill you if you tell anyone." Huntress said as she poked his side with her crossbow

"Okay, well what is it?" Finn asked

"Well as much as I hate it, I kept thinking off that softness when we kissed and I'm thinking of doing something even though it'll probably suck." Huntress said as she retracted her crossbow and blushed a greenish blue hue.

"You want another kiss?" Finn asked

"No you donk, well not exactly…I want you." Huntress said rather sheepishly

"Wait a minute, WHAT?!" Finn asked

"I want to know what it's like and your my best shot, even if deer makes you a weak little slug." Huntress said

"I don't know, something like this is pretty personal." Finn said blushing

"Fine then, I thought you'd at least understand helping a wizard with their sadness given you hang out with so many of them." Huntress said bitterly

She started to walk away but Finn grabbed her arm. She looked up and saw him still blushing.

"I'm not saying this is totally in the right, but I'll help a friend in need." Finn said

Huntress grabbed his arm back and pulled him in for a kiss. She wrapped her arm around his neck as he started to feel up her back(which felt like a single strain of grass). The two parted lips and started giggling. Huntress stepped back and while she looked embarrassed to be doing this, took off her good. To Finn's surprise, the branch antlers were just part of the hood and her scalp was covered in what looked like a veil made of healthy leaves with two stubs poking out

"What happened to your antlers?" Finn asked

"It's a long story." Huntress said as she blushed and peered away.

Finn then took his hat off to show he didn't mind. She found it odd that his hair was shorter than when they first met but still about a foot in length. She then took her glove off, undid her hood, removed he mask, and stepped out of her boots. Finn tossed his backpack to the side and fwipped his shirt off. Huntress started to gawk a bit but tried to keep her serious tone. She undid the belt and laces that held her shirt in place as it fell to the ground. She looked a bit shy before unbuttoning and dropping her pants. Now Finn was gawking as she stood there in just a floral bra and briefs. He was a bit surprised she didn't wear panties but it didn't matter. He kicked off his little shoes and rolled up his socks.

The two spent the next minute just looking at each other, the winds rustling the trees and bushes(as well as her hair. With an awkward cough, Huntress reached back and a bark crunch sound was heard before her bra dropped to the ground, sticking her thumb in and pulling down her briefs to join it on the ground. Finn gulped both physically and mentally at her figure. She was surprisingly thin beyond just her arms and legs, almost like she had a skeleton as thin as dead branches. She had a slim but firm build(unusual for wizards), a decent core and waist, a plump little butt, a crevice covered by what looked like moss, and CCC breasts. She was looking deadpan as Finn was just standing there, growing and holding things up.

"Oh, sorry." Finn said awkwardly smiling

He dropped his shorts and drawers and gave huntress something else in particular go stare at. While Finn was moving his clothes to the side she walked up and kissed him again. They were both more passionate this time. Huntress was raking up and down Finn's back while finn grabbed and started to grope her butt. The sun was almost shining down like a spotlight as they just stood there making out. They finally stopped after several minutes and she looked at him with a mostly blank expression but a smile smile showing through.

"So is this good or what?" Finn asked

"Let's find out in the cabin." She said walking by and gesturing him to follow her while me swinging her hips slightly

He followed her to the small cabin as she used her magic to illuminate the green on the roof. It looked like a photo room, but green. She used her magic to form a small bed of lush grass and dandelion seeds. She laid down and gestured finn to join her. He climbed onto the bed and sat there, mostly waiting for her to say anything.

"Are you ready?" Finn asked

"I think so, see if soft has anymore pleasures to it." She said as she pulled him on top of her, straddling her waist.

The two started kissing again, their breathing speeding up. Finn started to caress her breasts while huntress was feeling up his chest. He gave her a brief look of assurance before moving his stick down and pushing it in. He felt no resistance, but assumed it was a wizard things so he didn't ask. He started thrusting slowly, letting the pleasure build and the moment play out. Huntress was biting her lower lip and letting out soft moans. Finn was Starting to speed up, the grass brushing against them. Their sounds were starting to attract wild animals. A bunch of blue jays, one eye slugs, and dancing mushrooms were gathering to where the noises see coming from. They all looked shocked to see the two warriors banging in the woods, yet it was too enticing to look away. Both kept their eyes closed so they didn't notice.

"Ohh geez, this feels so rad." Both lovers thought

As it went on and the animals watched, sudden spurts of grass and green waves started to appear. It spooked a few approaching deer but the others climbed branches or just moved out of the way. Huntress was now moaning in full release, practically screaming as Finn kept going. Finn was feeling her walls tighten, meaning she was getting closer. Little did they know they had an active audience watching them, the animals continually showing faces of shock and intrigue. The green burst of energy and plants were sprouting more rapidly, propelling some bugs a few feet away. Huntress felt close, gripping the grass like a bed frame as Finn penetrated her womanhood. Finn was close too, the tingly sensation building and building inside of him. As they finally reached their climactic thirst, a massive wave of magic scattered all the animals watching them across the area, clearing it and growing fresh grass along the way. Both were so worn out that they fell asleep, finn falling on her boobs as they rested.

Several hours later

Huntress woke up, her face covered by Finn's hair. She got up and laid him down by the grass and walked out.

"What happened here?" Huntress asked as she saw the debris she unknowingly caused

Huntress spent a bit of time looking at the moon and thinking things over. She had to admit, that time with Finn felt great, it made her feel happy. Still, in her own mind this wasn't the answer(call it a loner cliché if you will). She walked back in and kissed Finn before walking back out. She gathered up and out her clothes back on before leaving with one of Finn's socks as a memento of the joy and pleasure he ag e her today.


	14. Chapter 14

Finn was walking past a stream, following a trail of sap and wax. He got word that a massive beehive was being constructed and may be dangerous to the ecosystem of the forest. He wasn't gonna weeks the hive but try and offer his services in moving the hive to a safer location. He cane across the hive and saw a bunch of cute bees with piles of wax on their backs. Finn looked over and saw they all looked blank eyed, almost like they were on auto pilot. He went further and noticed how it got even more waxy as he journeyed into the forest. The trees looked like they were drained of their color and different colored flowers decorated the ground.

"What is going on?" Finn thought as he kept going

He saw more bees working and ignoring him as he walked by. He soon came across honey jugs holding several gallons of fresh, natural honey. He figured if there was something he needed to kill he'd bring a few back for Jake. He kept on walking and getting his feet stuck in sap, trying to keep his shoes on to prevent his shoes getting sticky and soaked. After what felt like an hour he finally made it to the center of the unfinished hive. It looked sort of like the breakfast kingdom but not as diverse. He saw several clusters of worker bees puking and molding wax into hexagons as he walked in. When he stepped inside he saw a face that was once her whole body. A face he thought he would never see since his flower arm period.

"Breezy!?" Finn said

Sure enough, it was breezy. She was doing a meditative pose and humming gibberish until she noticed it was finn.

"Finn, is that you, oh my glob." Breezy said as she stood up from the waxy mat she was on

The other bees stopped working and looked down at their queen

"Oh, uhh, take five guys, I've got to attend to a guest." Breezy said

They did as they were told and left the two alone together. Breezy appeared very happy to see finn, her cute, dumb smile showing across her tiny head. While it was a bit awkward, finn was happy to see her again as well.

"Hey Breezy, how's it going?" Finn asked, trying to stay casual

"Oh it's going great, I'm building up a hive with my boys before I teach them pollen collecting in the future." Breezy explained

"That's cool, but I've been getting a lot of complaints from the inhabitants about all the wax and sap." Finn said

"Oh that, we're gonna move the hive once it's done in a few more days and we'll be out of everyone's hair." Breezy said

"Oh, well I guess that wraps everything up." Finn said

"Well, since you're here I wanted to ask you something." Breezy said

"Oh, what is it?" Finn asked

"I was kind of hoping, if I could nuzzle on your arm a bit, I can tell it's got some rich pollen which could be good for the hive and stuff." Breezy said rather shyly

"Oh uh, okay I guess." Finn said

He walked over and reached out his arm. She started to smell it and for excited. She started rubbing her head around his wrist and sniffing up little green particles from his arm. It felt super weird but Finn's dealt with worse. As she was nuzzling, some bees were trying to lift a jug of wicked rose pollen. One bee bumped into so solid wax and lost his grip. The other few bees grabbed it but didn't notice some pollen fell out. The pollen fell like a slow cloud until it reached the two below. Both started breathing and coughing up the pollen. Finn felt like he was breathing in the desert again. As the pollen suddenly cleared, the two looked at each other in a different lighting. Both saw enticement and a desire in the other, a desire of mind and body. The two slowly leaned in and started to kiss. Breezy tasted like honey while Finn tasted like bark(in a good way). They started to wrap around each other, Breezy feeling a different kind of sap starting to drip as they continued. As they parted lips, it was clear they wanted more.

"Boys, make sure no one goes in my chamber." Breezy ordered her workers

They all nodded and as the two entered, they looked it tight with special sap. Now all alone, Breezy's bed of honeycomb and pedals looked as tempting as a bag of gold on the ground. Both stripped of their attire and continued to kiss on the bed. Finn felt the fuzz of her body as Breezy felt up his skin and pollen. They didn't wade anytime and started going, in a face off position so they both got a chance to do something. Finn was pressing her chest against him while Breezy was gripping his shoulder blades. The smell of honey and nectar mixed with their scent of love and sweat. The bed was pillowing them like it was a pancake, a butt shaped imprint left on the edge. Breezy was hickeying Finn while Finn was groping her left cheek. The pollen's effects were strengthening as did their passion, the thrusts becoming harder and ever faster. It was like a sugar rush of passion. Both were panting and screaming, the whole hive could hear them but knew it was best not to intervene. Breezy's stinger extended out, her finale almost there. Finn was bending back as the moment grew closer. Their pollen fueled passion finally need as they released their loads, Breezy's "sap" gushing out like a bottle of syrup superheated. Both were exhausted and drained, collapsing on the bed to rest.

5 hours later

It was midnight, finn woke up naked in a stream. He saw his clothes in a pile along with a note. He trudged over and took a read.

In terms of our royal order, we had you taken from the hive for our queen to rest. Your junk is all there, good night

"Oh man, what happened?" Finn said as he put his clothes on and walked back home

Finn nor breezy found out what happened that day, but the secrets of the queen are kept safe by the most royal guards who serve her.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a typical night in the middle of ooo. Finn and Jake got back from another series of and just needed a good night sleep. While Jake was off with lady and bmo was going back to the mo factory to get with family fixed, something was lurking around the treehouse. Finn was asleep and unaware that a shadowy figure was creeping along the ceiling, eyes sharp and glowing blue. The figure crawled closer to the sleeping boy, picking their lips as the got to the frame of the bed. They were about to sink their teeth into finn when someone walked in and lit a few candles.

"Marcy, what are you doing?" Pb whispered

"I wanna mess with him, see if he wets his sleeping bag when he sees me." Marceline said

"We don't have time, phoebe's waiting outside so just grab him and come on." Bonnie said as she checked the perimeter on her watch

"Pfff, you're always taking away my fun." Marcy said as she transformed into her bat form and grabbed Finn by his sleeping bag

The two walked out and sure enough, phoebe was outside tossing flaming grass into the pond.

"You got him?" Phoebe asked

"Got the little dork right here." Marcy said as she showed Finn snoring

"Awesome, let's roll." Phoebe said

"Hold it, cloak first, we don't want anyone to see us." Bonnie said as she clicked her watch and they all became invisible.

The three walked(or rather Bonnie and phoebe walked while Marcy flew) back to the candy kingdom and into her castle. They went to a secret entrance and entered a secret passage even deeper than where neddy was kept. It was a special chamber designed for all of them. Once everyone was in Bonnie locked everything up tight and turned the lights on. It was about the size of a basement with a huge bed, some drinks, and a shower.

"He's gonna love it." Phoebe said

"If he doesn't last I'm gonna tease him about it." Marcy joked

"Your terrible Marcy, anyway let's wake him up." Bonnie said

Marcy smacked him on the face, which woke finn up. He didn't know he wasn't on his bed and fell on the floor. He wrestled out of his bag to find his 3 main ladies there.

"Hey Finn." They all said in unison

"Pb, Marcy, flame princess, what the blobs is going on?" Finn asked

"It's very simple, we know you've had a thing for each of us in the past, and we want to give you a night of fun." Marcy explained

"We wanted to give you a special night because we all have those feelings and came to a compromise." Bonnie continued

"What compromise is that?" Finn asked

"All of us get busy tonight, together." Phoebe said

"Hold it, WHAAAAAT?" Finn asked in his higher pitched voice

"Yes you goin boing, we all decided to do it together, for you." Marceline said

"But it's wrong to do something like this, it's unclassy and Pervy." Finn said

"Finn, we know this is a bit unorthodox for you and all, but we've all just wanted to make you happy and help you with making such a difficult choice." Bonnie said

"It's still not right, it's messed up on all kinds of stacks." Finn said

"Oh what's the matter, afraid you'll deflate too early on just one round because we're too much spice and curve to handle?" Marcy said in her teasing voice

"No it's, it's just not right to give love to people like this." Finn said blushing

"Look finn, we're not saying you should be a multi wife queen, we just want one night to show our love for you, we won't tell anyone and you can do whatever you want after, just let us have this night together." Bonnie explained

"I don't know, it still doesn't feel right." Finn said

"Well you love us all, it'll be just like a get together, but more touchy." Phoebe said

"I guess, but it never leaves this room." Finn said sternly

The three nodded and pulled finn in. Bonnie got first lock and started kissing Finn followed by Marcy and phoebe getting their turn with his lips. They all looked down at the bulge visible, meaning Finn was ready. They each started undressing, making Finn blush harder as their clothing hit the ground and exposed more of their bodies. Seeing Marcy's huge boobies made him feel hot, phoebe doing a double set by showing Finn her cave, and of course Finn felt his pants about to rip from those two jiggly bellies under Bonnie's back. The girls all blushed before joining on the bed.

"So how do I do this exactly, given there's 3 babes and all?" Finn asked

"We take turns getting the main job while the rest idle you." Bonnie said

"Just don't use up all your steam so we each get a slice of hunk." Marcy said

"We want to make this last." Phoebe said

Finn blushed and nodded before being greeted by those sweet bubblegum lips again. She slid him in and immediately got thrusting. She was thrusting in a way that pleasured but kept from instant release. While they were kissing, finn uses a free arm to grope her butt while caressing Marcy's left breast. Phoebe was Sucking and nibbling his ear while feeling down his back. Bonnie was starting to go faster, causing the bed to rock and Finn to kiss harder. It was causing phoebe to use a leg to keep from falling off the bed.

"Don't keep him all to yourself Bonnie, save some for us." Marcy said as she licked between Finn's fingers as he groped her

"I won't, he's a tough kid right finn?" Bonnie said

"Yah, I'm as rad as rock." Finn said as his breathing sped up

The two were plowing hard, Bonnie running short of breath, but with a final thrust, caused a toe curling climax that forced her to rest on the other side as she made the bed sticky.

"Way to blow bon bon." Marcy joked

"Shut up, just gimme a minute to hose off, you guys keep going." Bonnie said as she got up and headed for the shower

"My turn!" Marcy said as she went on top of finn and they started to kiss

Finn started to harden up again, Marcy paddling his chest to watch him giggle.

"Let's see how much of a stud you really are you cute goof." Marcy said as she went right in

Marceline was a lot more aggressive than Bonnie, letting her breasts jiggle as she straddled Finn and teasing him by gripping his arms tightly. Phoebe was getting her breasts massaged with one free hand while Bonnie cane back and Finn groped her with his other hand. Her wet boob made him blush and gore bigger. Marcy was rubbing her chest across finn'a their pleasure being slightly to get a moan out of her. The bed was rocking again and causing chips of dirt to clump on the ground. This didn't get their attention as the continued. Finn felt himself throbbing as he kept going, macey tightening her grip around him with her arms and walls. He started to turn red as he released, Marcy following and causing her to cackle a big as she released.

"Glob finn, your good even with your lemon slightly juiced." Marcy said as she started to float and stretch.

"My turn finn, give me all you got." Phoebe said as she kissed up and down Finn's body

Her kisses were nurturing but still sexy, causing his passion to reignite for her. She let him cool off(ironically) for a bit and when she saw he was breathing like normal, dived in. Phoebe hissed like an ember from Finn being inside her and started to thrust. Even double doses phoebe was still getting immense pleasure. She was smooth and passionate, just like the girls but with her own kind of finesse. While thrusting, finn was spanking Bonnie's butt on her request and self sexing while Marcy was getting two fingers from Finn on the pleasure center.

"Oh glob, oh glob." Finn said

"Come on finn, you got this." Phoebe said as she thrusted

Finn was starting to hurt from all the sex but kept going as the pleasure felt that good. As they were banging, a thought went into Finn's head. He realized what the girls truly meant by all this. They weren't asking for marriage or a betrayal of heart, they just wanted a night of passion and love. A night to peel away all the worries and clothing and enjoy each other. It was now Finn realized both what they meant, but how good it felt. With a final aching thrust, phoebe and Finn climaxed(along with Pb and Marcy) and rested there, all panting and smiling on the fluid soaked bed. They all stared to chuckle and finn stood up.

"Hey guys, this was great and I'm sorry I misjudged what you all wanted." Finn said

"It's okay finn, what matters is that we're all here for this special moment." Bonnie said

"It's great just to be with you and just hang." Marceline said

"It's all we really wanted." Phoebe said

"Yah, it's been a great ride, I love you all, so much." Finn said as they all joined in a hug

And thank you for the support and for this amazing show that became such a big part of my life.

Thank you all


End file.
